Our Twin Life Family
Description Channel about family, being twins and having fun! Please subscribe! We love hearing from YOU! Urgo ATTN Our Twin Life PO Box 37237 Raleigh, NC 27627-7237 Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGfXBBqdRD8 7:24 Disney World Family Vacation Animal Kingdom 2.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72AGU7pStpg 8:53 The Twins Get a Lootcrate ! 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wz_PxVVgNeg 8:06 Our WEIRD Twin Life! 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqhk8-uyBmk 19:39 We Don't Want to GO to SCHOOL!! 62K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vUg44s6cJg 10:08 It's Saturday !! 938 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Q07KjMXZ3w 5:45 Lootcrate .. another one ?? 490 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3al7cvPcPQ 1:11 Do You Want To Build A Snowman ? (Frozen Cover) 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=293R02Hh35w 3:44 How Does He Do That ?? 651 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Eefao-xuYo 3:49 Singing on the Toilet ! 8.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYsATaDpezI 5:58 Jayden's Make A Wish Disney Trip 3.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEFntmnqAIY 7:33 How To Make a Test-icle ! 644 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgZvaDjuVY0 4:58 Mini Minotaur is here !! 913 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AKi_0L06lM 9:04 Poor Jesse ! 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuB27pj78cA 5:40 Snow Day!! Mickey Pancakes! 835 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umMKlSetIMw 4:57 Warhead challenge ! 838 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4fq6u6IgIc 2:43 Skipping School ! 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMzuRD6Bzdk 9:52 Mickey Waffles !! 644 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6U6MjNXULc 7:12 The Shining Twins!! 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzi6b-qfKbE 8:19 Twins, Twins, Twins !! 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPKaWUxFEyw 7:01 Little Balls! Candlepin Bowling 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1tjHa-Q-Gk 7:59 Princess Boy! 72K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phvppcrHHFI 6:44 Nut Job?? 471 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfCEGIEcRb8 13:09 Blood Work is Scary !! 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP4dFCWJZhA 11:00 Just Shut Up and Eat it! 861 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0ZevKk_rNQ 1:09 Cutest Baby On the Internet! 202 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zesq7_mrnCQ 4:00 Mom Forces Kid to Eat! 5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ykw0ympsxM 7:07 Kissing Cousins! 7.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTGzt5uvFQI 6:17 Don't Play With Your Food!! 806 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQkr7DMmJLA 11:01 Chuck E Cheese!! 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aetwF2LoRNA 13:58 We Hate Shopping!! 662 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipeGTBqUWlQ 6:42 Twins React to Kiwi! 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hfkPEqINy8 14:36 I'm Rich !! 645 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8CEDSWLUXA 8:01 Lego Movie video game! 283 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcAVreOTZOc 16:46 Girl Attacks Uncle With a Bat!! 904 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv9GECoPxVs 20:34 Little Girl Beats Up Grandma! 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7tyqTw8gQ 14:14 Kids in Cages! 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPzaFj2WnBo 23:08 Monster High Dolls which is your favorite? 865 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN4mIVMQA6E 8:21 Who's Evil Laugh is Better?? 653 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD5qEortFOQ 17:07 Nearly Had a Heart Attack!! 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYvVnTxvQHg 11:13 Where is Spring?? 519 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiM8kbflmuc 20:24 Going to Boston! 935 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78r5MJpwURo 23:43 I Gotta Go!! 787 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVV9IELL0EI 22:38 Toddler Torture! 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zm7Id430rwY 14:14 More Buttah, More Bettah! 632 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOL_aP1JjYM 12:36 Mom Starves Child! 956 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwfh2T_M600 18:26 Hedbanz Fun! 579 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIbYd17s4lU 18:55 Dr Who Cares! 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ClgRu1s3BA 21:11 True Life of a Criminal! 603 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK7buu5eElA 20:18 Piano Prodigy! 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDlaMNPE6qA 13:37 I Want My Donut!! 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxB4D5i0oDc 15:14 Jesse Has a Meltdown! 4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYI1gEwSya8 9:30 Batman Plays Minecraft! 561 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LluUwqDVxmM 15:12 Jayden Surgery Gone Wrong! 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4r22mrHapA 14:04 Jayden Has Pneumonia!! 3.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erRtOwvbKuE 24:46 Minecraft Hangers Blind Bags 26K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvnUThd2RuI 8:23 Yucky Medicine! 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvpiZOGPaBk 16:43 Elmo Is My Worst Fear! 605 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNi5HgsC8MU 10:58 April Fools and Fun! 587 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFKPdMyqei4 20:51 The Biggest Bug's and Other Stuff! 952 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juprBiwF1TY 9:37 Kids React to Hilarious Video! 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U6VTHOSyFs 16:01 Mismatch Day and Toys R Us! 3.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMcobts3aUg 14:39 Family Game Night! 593 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLFWEOBvInI 18:25 Real Men Wear Pink! 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JieymlRR538 13:59 Jayden Shave His Head?? 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSeGCQ-lnCk 15:31 I Forgot the Butter?? 603 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxbB1xTVqw8 17:28 Twin Nail Challenge! 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ8CDAGmtVM 16:53 What Does Mickey Mouse Say?? 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v-49hpZdg4 9:37 Sick Day!! 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KL0otoGgXZ0 12:01 Twin Tag! 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vNH1m8iENY 15:17 Mom, Cut That Part Out !! 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dht37IU4-PE 15:44 Chillin' & Grillin'!! 600 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEy6_lctZFw 20:00 Kids With Knives!! 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyERQI6d6As 19:52 What Would YOU Do With $100? 867 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2cVFSXKpwI 14:50 Meet The Family! 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjorh84k8FE 20:39 We Hate Bugs!! 955 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ieCunqYKiE 17:07 Easter Surpises! 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_k_mwAFr9Q 15:48 Park Adventure ! 669 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xvy3z4vJCqk 19:02 Pee Pee On The Potty!! 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmxJIoeqRxU 10:39 Librarians are Scary !! 642 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bThAvuUyI8A 11:12 Ah-So ?? 742 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXcYGBxQ-mc 11:02 Funky Town ! 818 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7UeiXw5FWA 11:00 Don't Get Scammed !! 578 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48B6mbYQTxI 14:20 Sunday Lazy Vlog! 548 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P2kV92R7yI 22:53 Gonna Get Your Butt!! 670 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G32ii6jHkAA 12:43 Scary Dolls!! 3.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxPOjM_kkrU 17:38 I'm Gonna Be a Princess!! 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8yjwaZFqec 16:36 Best Son in The World! 759 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQFAr-j1ZW4 17:53 Hanging Out With Jaymee!! 713 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQd7Q0qvAzw 20:05 Getting Dirty!! 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fu6cYnSMP98 9:43 I Won the Raffle!! 548 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGFiMCK1gW0 16:32 Hangin' at the Playground! 603 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HenU2Cn7LDg 16:38 Angry Toddler!! 728 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3drAAucanw 20:48 Twin Tennis Pros!! 607 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69yva6SiyeA 19:41 Child Labor!! 528 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deRydjN4j2s 14:26 Twin Pizza Love! 944 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBg7JjMDFgo 18:08 Happy Birthday Maddox!! 608 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1cwnkJ50Mw 10:40 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Day 2 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQJcOrT_4EU 16:29 Amazing Mothers Day!! 405 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLGN9OZQ8i0 5:42 We Have a Pool!! 695 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArAjmVTPEgg 12:25 Grandma's Cupcakes!! 638 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w89lc-Al_s4 9:48 Our Favorite Pizza!! 413 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEcztCsAdF4 10:32 The Twins Try Lego Club! 542 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5j6fDzHY0w 10:16 Shhhhhh!!! 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C0HGXGgINY 16:14 Jesse's New Underwear!! 3.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzeUhpvczr8 13:47 Scary Music!! 512 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg_MLTt-0OI 14:32 My Perfect Wiener!! 475 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eld6DeKfNQM 12:21 Where's Waldo?? 562 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-48-eqaWQw 14:14 Building Stuff! 471 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN89je8sqMs 4:20 I'm a Monkey!! 330 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsc2KVCCmVE 10:10 Jesse's Mysterious Fortune!! 440 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FFz7a5Jl-4 13:22 Wacky Weekend Weather!! 907 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyrd7bJKV7I 8:05 Kill It!! 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4KPUY-426Y 15:00 Little People!! 638 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvMq8Br9bc0 16:20 Butt Wiggler!! 928 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dflXhRFst5A 18:35 Pacman!! 524 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtwjI-7SmPg 10:34 Dollar Store Finds!! 827 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujtv56Hvarc 15:55 Creepy Creatures! 693 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2w6lLE6GinM 18:20 Talking Ducks!! 756 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpTMUWTGi9A 7:38 Jesse Vlogs!! 877 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9NC1eGrLao 12:34 Book Worms!! 560 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI0qZsB7RLI 9:08 Small Talk! 573 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGamQw893IA 16:41 Happy Birthday Thomas!! 5.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsO4YLa_hBU 18:02 Shopping Gone Wrong!! 3.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwwuZi_rCm4 12:55 Summer Means Country Music! 801 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gwXZ9Ie2-E 8:40 The Cat's Outta The Bag!! 603 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzzGDsUv2ic 13:43 You Killed Me!! 698 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL0Fd7Sunrc 9:52 Our Crazy Life!! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b_KVxJms6I 9:07 Jesse the Cyborg!! 599 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSWwXOrMcHo 12:24 Pool Fun & Family! 8.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHqmPC3k8OY 11:05 Jesse Loves the Zoo!! 880 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMHKGoJ_Moc 13:52 Ice Cream With Meme!! 897 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GAiUEzeO2Q 10:56 The Kid With the Amazing Hair!! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeSyK4nmfUY 19:27 Sitting Ducks! 773 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGalYvWAvyk 4:42 Shooting Hoops! 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKhO1QjeEDI 1:33 Summer Escapes Pool review 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk5k9hf0VVM 13:42 Mysterious Package!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbkwo_murYQ 0:44 Boston Children's (quickie) 547 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLff0a8E1hI 14:16 Let It Go?? 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuX7gwxlLk8 10:16 Scary Day for Jayden! 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0qEDGV_IhI 10:31 Angry Chihuahua! 850 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BZaW0yYNiE 8:58 It's HOT! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQiuAIO-AQk 2:27 Lil' Fishys Toy Review 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh8dWNhazgc 23:06 Shark Chases Twins!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRTuwoWh82s 20:21 Happy Fourth of July?? 592 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPGjZYnc_pk 18:49 Block Party and Fireworks!! 870 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvnjn4DQD8k 24:06 Rant About Cuss Words! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alMR1Q0dncs 11:11 No Nuts!! 450 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_2koWjsuQM 12:28 Boys Need Bacon!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsM9FOY6qcw 13:24 Jayden Gets A Tooth Pulled!! 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk0qw1xVKvw 19:26 PO Box Day! 853 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfSR559UxoE 10:24 There's a Crab in My Pool!! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9M49T_jyjo 14:34 It's Wicked Hot!! 806 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO3sZf5w-bM 19:27 Handy Man Jesse!! 911 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRryuH5xy9c 8:44 Vlog Fail! 517 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PD5mzHhvwY 19:42 We Love FabKids!! 663 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0sKy2sCQ_Q 12:47 Something Fishy Going on Here!! 552 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym8SXRb5-Ho 3:12:16 500 Subscriber Hang out! 797 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdPvHvvZYGs 10:42 Best Hangout Ever!! 592 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqbtL14fP4A 21:34 Birthday Surprises!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7nxjY9REs4 10:56 Nobody Loves Me!! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt7TE7lLGek 30:14 Happy Birthday Twins!! 6.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcQM3lGPx4o 8:00 Going to Airport! 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25hJeS1IE4A 17:08 Birthday Party for Twins!! 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7oT6s1SSSw 10:34 Doctor Who Surprises!! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUBJZLzi9zY 11:35 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Day 1 Surprise Trip! 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YL8aDdQbC9A 13:55 Family Fire Fun Night! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0U97y96M7k 9:41 I'm So Happy!! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMvA14N6ylI 14:18 I Like Cheese!! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC21pySibGI 11:18 Playing Mario Cart 8! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNqj0CL5Gq4 10:43 Skunk Hunter!! 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1RYOU2fNUE 6:05 Disney World May 2013 Day 3 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEpEOpOZtxc 13:27 Mom Rides a Bike!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTmYz7tKTFA 14:11 I Want Twinkle Toes!! 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5igv0f12CI 11:36 Hail Storm!! 800 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KG7fVdOPfU 9:21 Soup Challenge!! 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoIElPnBAW0 10:24 Sleep Eating!! 636 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrSqhl0icpI 10:08 Day at the Lake!! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE4wnMaUCzU 11:22 Disney World May 2013 Day 4 589 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6FB33TD054 9:14 Neon Hoodie! 965 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEHunkaw_v4 13:12 Whisper Challenge!! 710 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6n8qvfZgOw 12:32 Jesse's New Glasses!! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LHmQ-95xGc 10:16 It's Gross!! 715 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sPK_KTZVbw 10:42 Putting the Twins To Work!! 752 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHGsc74dpb0 7:47 Favorite Youtuber?? 755 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kjOsc2OigY 8:13 Farting Pianos and Bad Jokes!! 753 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqNmKL8DLT0 7:46 The Baby is Here!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXI06DWHxfE 9:46 Finnley Meets the Twins!! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P444VNIPVUA 10:39 Poop Dough?? 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GKBnZXdMIA 7:44 Flea Shopping!! 557 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9YbgjvWgAg 21:25 PO Box Haul!! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LT_EE6HIDb0 7:20 Cool Magic Trick!! 599 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnSsNSOi30Q 14:20 I'm Captain Underpants!! 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VhO5pCg-Gk 9:28 It's a Hoedown!! 685 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFIy84IcJiQ 13:47 Sky Ride!! 658 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqeKxmn0pTQ 11:16 1st Day of Homeschool!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWNoS3Kywss 9:22 Twin Team Work!! 666 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C48WkAVXRSg 14:09 ZOOBMobile and More Homeschool Fun!! 716 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPgKSM97A6g 14:03 Super Saturday!! 731 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGPhOU6Lf5w 9:29 Chocolate Covered Twinkies!! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOA8_G5ONsY 9:23 Special Classroom Guests!! 497 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrsFTvul--4 16:29 Homeschool and Art Time! 645 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P6J3wBEuHI 9:57 Bookstore Fun! 490 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=telyZix8Zew 14:19 Math is Hard!! 664 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH73Q06DqfM 14:42 The Unthinkable Happend!! 591 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgUBP0C3qjg 13:33 FabKids Haul! review 717 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nt4rgHtudL8 17:19 100,000 views!! 524 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66sZxIkXlyA 12:34 Sunday Drive! 454 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KVFlY7RAeg 16:34 Homeschool and PO Box Surprise!! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzOZflg5q2o 6:19 You Can't Record That!! 541 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HQ84g4p8Xc 14:18 Brain Quest Game! 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdgc0Xf_oqk 15:08 Wii Fit Homeschool Style! 521 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYMRijTPu5A 12:45 Talk Like a Pirate! 372 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpapKwZzZzw 10:12 Domioes and Denny's! 438 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9pvEyuJRoo 13:18 Lay's Chip Challenge! 631 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1FBZckhSwc 10:58 Homemade Pizza's!! 387 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAik6Cg9VL8 7:23 Pirate Crafts! 441 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyNxBE6Q3Kk 10:37 Twins Play Five Night's at Freddy's (review and tips)! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L68wquskRtU 13:24 Books For Homeschool and Practicing Toy Story Mania! 419 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbHImd_TdSo 10:00 Is It Dead?? 583 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PEb1834Vtg 9:25 Painting and Baking Cookie Pizza! 593 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhvzAJKN33Q 10:07 Sunny Sunday and Mac N Cheese Cups! 537 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvCnqop2SXQ 8:40 Banana Pants and Homeschool Spanish! 562 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM4mIssm9xs 13:57 Pirate Ships, Argh! 360 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkVZxW1id1o 8:26 Pirate Ships are Done! 312 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdQwNszTbUs 9:16 Gone Fishing!! 384 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVcp6HAHwgw 7:13 It's a Boxtrolls Kind Of Day! 471 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OogghzDOe_A 11:32 Amazing PO Box Surprise!! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx9fnFsJG-c 13:58 Minecraft and Groceries! 666 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ft8xm4nu8Do 8:25 Vlogging Minecraft Vlogging Minecraft ?? 434 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDuxcdwNNNM 8:17 Magic Thumb?? 540 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rh0X79lJQI 8:19 Homeschool Skating Party! 847 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45nsOEmHV4E 14:02 Lost a Tooth, Playing Minecraft!! 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZYGcB5lGNg 9:11 Frozen Jayden?? 604 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwm8ySK2GqI 11:04 Fun Family Project! 522 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmyNvkY6A-I 15:39 Minecraft Music and Brownies! 617 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgoxckyl7dE 16:20 Eye Appt and Quiet Family Dinner!! 709 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gEDN_eCsR8 10:54 Amazing Twin Phenomenon!! 883 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkce8vUDQm8 5:05 I've Got a Secret!! 534 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p51ZmNoFbU 7:51 Disney World Family Vacation Day 5 935 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzyPg0ruYq4 10:34 Flu Shots!! 7.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKPJBDWbB0o 12:35 Natures Classroom!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLmtUGLyUm4 6:27 Crazy House!! 635 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsctXhotE50 9:35 Towel Heads! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_6XFEdRT_w 9:35 Haircuts again!! 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1Hc4ZdFnNc 9:21 Good News!! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSgXs8NH2eg 8:31 Amazing Guitar Skills!! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhjCSzM9W3A 16:05 The Surprise is Here!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Wqc4gqDGJY 2:00 Disney Surprise Reveal! 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28THZHkoLsU 11:35 Mickey shaped Nuggets?? 842 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJr_6-8W4FE 11:51 Surprise Visitors!! 698 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t15Nj60c3PE 13:40 7th Night at Freddy's!! 957 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iudfsi_chp8 18:14 Lot's Of Goodies Today!! 662 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4RsAsPvjfg 9:43 Help Us Decide!! 821 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=171UKmKN10w 11:40 Halloween Cupcakes & TWIN Love!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdNdIzpE8C0 12:49 Hot Cocoa & Minecraft Kind of Day!! 481 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn_EUVanFyw 8:46 Happy Halloween!! 932 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrBhEDestRo 7:24 Scary Video Game!! 714 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGcF7g9Kxso 6:48 Potty Mouth, Jayden!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5wU5r8TGOA 6:28 See Ya Real Soon! 780 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0e9owymL1Y 1:05 See you in Florida! 756 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BT9RFac180 1:10 We made it to Florida! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7f1eaGf5dk 2:37 Having a Great Day! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWdEssPQMyM 0:57 We are in Magic Kingdom!! 550 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTVf0AudnA0 2:16 Trip Update and quick Hello! 945 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXI934CYWgk 2:44 Hi Everyone!! 918 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dc10kpYQu0 6:51 We're Baaaack!! 670 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6ORPrSSmow 16:44 The Boys are Excited for the Newest Five Nights at Freddy's!! 7.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymttmbIoPTo 8:16 Freezing Friday!! 544 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA0nLqK9l5Q 12:49 Super & Sunshine Saturday!! 660 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgtkzl9XXMg 9:18 Our Lazy Sunday! 546 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvyFtX7KGcQ 0:37 The Twins Show Their Disney Side!! All Star Creator Conference!! 468 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIIsptfM6VA 8:06 Learning to Crochet!! 494 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BubJE8c6MU 11:32 Turkey Tuesday!! 408 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEOJjlkXhV0 5:39 Oh No, Snow!! 512 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__i7VEjLELA 10:12 Music Lesson For Jayden!! 580 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr9za_M7fO8 5:50 Black Friday!! 563 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlDfCSLCTcE 10:03 Twin Tree Trimmers!! 645 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_dI-AqJ9Rg 14:07 The Twins See Annie!! 583 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUBD9g1Zs9c 4:22 Disney World Family Vacation Day 2!! pt1 987 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLLa7sr05g8 10:28 Age is Just a Number!! 615 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCacXVhPvOo 7:49 Minecraft Videos and Babies!! 547 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLG0xQLg13Q 12:53 Fun Homeschool Day!! 711 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvJBOD8wUDc 5:27 Funny Stories! 472 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBtmqJo9N0M 7:41 Shocking News!! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RewAsJz27O8 6:04 Hangin' Out! 946 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FTtHvKH0Yw 6:26 Messy Jesse!! 774 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb3SpgUoOto 7:12 Special Announcement!! 896 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSNu2g1QSZM 11:22 Frosty Has a What?? 577 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wER900twwos 10:27 Bounce While You Work!! 693 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NfGQHfttEg 8:42 You Got It!! 570 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRERYkqjFys 15:03 Not The Winter Box!! 633 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEp_twPBHUg 16:15 Fan Mail!! 802 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XThJxS4EKdg 2:04:10 1000 Subscriber Live Hangout! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCs_7vTFcZ4 13:30 Sunday Funday! 640 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GE61taSGiA 18:08 Disney World Family Vacation Day 3 2014 965 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLH6TrnJ5ts 13:54 Frozen, the Wart Edition!! 577 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MdXlzyd6DY 4:17 Jayden's Drawings!! 678 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mUMXwi4XWk 6:32 Finnley Has a Crush!! 450 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmQ1STyxY6g 12:15 Crazy Family Time!! 880 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZnweQCZ-Dw 7:28 No Shower!! 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsSB2ut_66U 11:36 Christmas Craziness!! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uuzb1oIw-4M 11:00 Evil Cat!! 972 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SC_og8ME-BY 6:34 Disney World Family Vacation Day 4!! 2014 654 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mImmWtpPWZ4 10:38 Bad News for Jesse!! 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZemS28CB_E 7:47 Shopping and PO Box!! 754 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3auWZmBRWg 18:12 Merry Christmas!! 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmJfJzOjN24 22:54 OurTwin Christmas!! 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMMOA6oCgeg 11:53 Christmas, the Day After!! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhoNQX7mHIM 14:32 Twin's Pogo !! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IPPvwO4464 10:42 Baking Sugar Cookies!! 588 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KmSzYJZ7rM 17:19 Disney World Family Vacation!! Day 5 pt1 987 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQ52p3G4iDk 10:30 Lost a Tooth!! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5t2ggUwEt0 26:39 Shocking Surpise for Twins!! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4baxxI5lXD8 13:29 Twins Celebrate New Years! 896 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2j79mjm-3vQ 10:33 Twins Learn To Play Chess!! 832 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVwgyYbUO1k 10:59 Another Surprise ?? (or is it ?) 997 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF-hHCNSPAE 8:13 Jesse Get's in Trouble!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGKh8dvz4F0 12:29 Opie Loves His Present!! 519 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQBR5EOie7g 3:21 Disney World Family Vacation Day 5 pt2 Nov 2014 555 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S0nEdlUDgg 11:49 Let It Grow!! 814 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMDYJT3qJ_8 7:57 Mr Cranky!! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLhik1CS0aI 11:39 Child Led Learning!! 889 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WJqa2Zf4hU 15:00 Not So Innocent!! 911 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBR0FniqjU4 9:03 What You Lookin' at, Bee?? 447 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxVBy9-BSzI 10:45 Thanks Everyone!! 620 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qL2rEKWGuM 6:49 WoW Weekend!! 564 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWDHf51XVgY 8:56 Disney World Family Vacation Nov 2014 Day 6 pt 1 694 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRGhr_0OinY 9:59 Really, Opie?? 525 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4QysNQRZaI 11:06 Books for Homeschool! 790 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYOnazQie5M 6:16 Cut Off The Feet!! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bc2r8DbFNA 8:04 I'm Sick!! 988 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cn0XdkhnBco 4:11 Let Me In!! 420 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4APbgW8O78 8:33 The Proper Way To Eat an Oreo!! 985 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSoY8hmSsTA 11:27 Time For Football! 973 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqu2sqCZmK4 13:40 Disney World Family Vacation Day 6 pt.2 2014 678 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxTLmVgARwc 9:45 Who's is Better?? 842 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSu7_AUjNIY 4:49 Kids Yoga Challenge!! TAG 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUb-wnHDeP8 11:03 Crazy, Obsessed Family!! 882 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJx4kldyLZw 6:41 Lego Minecraft Crafting Box!! 774 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzREmg0_C0c 9:21 Hypnotizing Babies! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUg3F944uXo 8:54 One Year of Daily Vlogs!! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpHl9DGRwfQ 9:14 Who Sat On My Oreo?? 714 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOqddY3D4gE 5:33 Pacon and Bancakes 612 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpUSEXKDlK4 16:34 Disney World Family Vacation Day 7, 2014 657 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRt_haKcN3Y 11:04 Saying Goodbye To Jayden!! 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyKwvnemkno 8:33 Jesse's Solo Vlog!! Blizzard 2015 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUo8BblDD8s 8:37 Twins Reunited !! 9.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqDO40YHZuo 4:35 Two Headed Boy!! 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epHFqyVGjag 11:14 Toy Hunt Blindbags Lego My Little Pony LPS and more!! 792 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snNb7QA5Pf0 8:55 Newbury Comics and Mall Shopping Trip!! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12YEezNMLfk 5:47 Huge Blind Bag Haul!! Hello Kitty, My Little Pony, Lego and More! 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-aF53Z5f1M 8:48 Super Bowl Sunday!! 677 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2Oi9q6kJec 13:03 Disney World Family Vacation Day 8 2014 939 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvMhkgrhOLg 8:06 BLIND BAG Opening!! Lego, Hello Kitty, My Little Pony, Halo, and more !! 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtevLyxQ3HQ 13:59 Learning F-Words!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5ZOieKdCuo 6:09 Little Man Loves Haagen Dazs!! 809 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhAV8y9bHHQ 5:42 BLIND BAG Surprise! Frozen and Doc McStuffins! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGhHL7WuUvc 5:21 Funny Thumbnails and Sick Kid !! 939 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vvwzluGWpQ 8:15 GHOST In My Van !! 898 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJA4QY1LJaU 8:23 Blind Bag Surprise!! Spongebob, Minecraft, Transformers, and More!! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17x-hJxk94o 13:14 Toy Hunting, Homeschool and Fun ! Shopkins, Lego Minifigures and more!! 971 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0suUDxrTRQ 8:31 I'm Not a Jerk!! Birthday Fiesta! 879 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4495_TS9DY 8:20 Disney World Epic Vacation Day 8 Pt 2 !! November 2014 299 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHNF2LmxFss 14:45 More Snow!! 854 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbgOPiVbSY 5:07 Minecraft Hanger Series 2 and Lego Minifigures Blind Bag Haul and Opening!! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyTEAaavMUI 9:10 It Tastle Like a Foot!! 876 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN6Z-Edc9mQ 11:53 Goodbye To Jayden .. Again!! 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TE4CGu7Q2VU 8:16 BLIND BAG Surprise !! Dr Who, Lego, Spongebob and More!! 971 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0uLB7hN0vw 8:33 Jesse's Surgery!! 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQqbEj4ctOI 11:46 Get Well Gift for Jesse! 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40m7JPzAtnM 7:41 Mean Twin!! 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oFBaM9Qzt4 7:54 If You Don't Like It, Too Bad!! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icVkAYDT-1g 7:03 Disney World Family Vacation!! Day 9, 2014 804 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t7BGoUo9mg 10:09 It's Gonna Kill You!! 866 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYVOUNixomA 8:05 Blind Bag Surprise!! LPS, My Little Pony, Spongebob, and more!! 927 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMbz7E1uS1I 5:05 It's Bacon !! 587 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-8vpCC2jSU 13:06 Toys R Us and Target Toy Hunt!! Shopkins, Lego and More 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJQXLPM1DcA 10:29 Lego Frozen Elsa's Ice Castle Set!! 691 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoXW_CERIjA 8:44 They Love Each Other!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI36fmoewbM 8:00 Spongebob Happy Meals and Freak Snowstorm!! 9.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugbqzLBG3DU 5:00 BLIND BAG Opening !! Minecraft, Marvel and Disney !! 621 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zdl1EehA4O4 10:18 Hope For Elijah!! 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ysyLnMpq6s 6:32 We're Trying!! 900 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-YjPJeruWg 10:33 Disney World Family Vacation!! Day 10, 2014 709 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J6ySAxFa3Q 8:45 I Will Survivie !! 808 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_XDy7_zkBI 9:21 Minecraft Hangers, Tokidoki Unicorno, Dr Who and more!! Blind Blags 962 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSCp9P8DXlU 7:40 We Got Shopkins!! 550 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvDnYKnWRnY 16:31 PO Box Fun!! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BX9y9HekFE 11:34 Shopkins, Tokidoki Unicorno, Minecraft and More!! 850 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-JT3L6q4eE 9:27 Throw Back Thursday .. Old Videos and Pics!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tlxjb92O9l8 7:51 Huge Shopkins Haul!! Walmart Toy Hunting 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5GtldYi7vY 10:32 Lego Minifigures, Flappy Bird, Halo and more!! Blind Openings ! 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nAAZi0GnF8 9:07 Playing Call of Duty and Toy Hunting at Hot Topic!! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDm0ibMBHu0 9:00 I Like Cheese! 915 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oy54rBWCkc 7:48 Disney World Family Vacation, Day 11 Pt 1, November 2014 469 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6TMQ7VzMuM 6:53 Let's Hop In The Pool!! 914 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8btgMix0Mv4 6:35 Day In The Life of a Homeschooler! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxhZoFvzI9c 8:59 Shopkins!! Blind Bag 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yI2e-hRyvPo 9:22 Two Little Weiners!! Plus, FNAF 3 !! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TO-Dmyqia6Q 5:33 Frozen Funko Vinyl Mini Figures !! Hot Topc Exclusive 654 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jW_IPUwKzY 5:56 Baby Bath Time!! 723 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KClQjTZ8sc 7:11 That's LOVELY !! 951 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh9aq7hulbg 8:46 Let me See Your Voice !! 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rehFtR0Lsck 9:03 Minecraft, Plants VS Zombies, Dr Who and More!! Blind Bag Surprise 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1TimV8BEcI 7:48 Walmart Toy Hunt !! Minecraft MiniFigures 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl4RRxctilw 14:50 Disney World Family Vacation!! Day 11 pt2 November 2014 577 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfmu7D9UuWA 8:14 Jesse Shares His Advice!! PSA 742 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAJ38mBHK9U 8:01 Minecraft Stone Series Mini figures series 2!! 496 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSVHFh_VzjI 19:46 Warheads Jelly Bean Challenge, PO Box Haul! 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-jXqCS1GDU 7:27 Dancing Bee's and Chocolate Cravings !! 684 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZDwJG9kGT8 11:55 Creepy Mexican! 607 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqrNqOM_a7c 14:34 Shake It UP !! 799 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP_X6tD3utM 10:43 Toy Hunting and Shopkins Season 2 Finally !! 4.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7K9T64PehIU 11:00 Shopkins Season 2!! Blind Baskets Opening 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYOBmr2ZM2w 5:55 Super Saturday Vlog Watching! 615 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCtL7kUgr3M 19:13 Disney World Family Vacation Day 12!! November 2014 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI3TNeMM6Uc 11:51 Walmart Haul, Toy Hunting !! 805 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH03GnqjCmE 7:42 Maniac Monday !! 651 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qROUtKVvszQ 5:49 MINECRAFT Stone Series 2 Mini Figures!! Unboxing 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXkY95r93ZQ 9:30 Lucky Charms Surprise!! 817 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAet_eT4Ruc 13:12 Walt Disney World Tag !! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xhuhv6hEXo 11:09 Don't Be Afraid To Ask For Help!! 784 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM0Ur2Rydpc 8:59 You're Vlogging THAT?? 868 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00qVcNePsHc 8:21 PEEPS Taste Test Challenge!! 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umwwnomsBM8 15:17 Squat Challenge, More Snow, and Hot Topic Shopping Trip !! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LX1d17yegPc 9:41 Lays Chip Tasting and Eating SLUNCH ! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikqWjeqbxOY 9:49 Disney World Family Vacation Day 13 !! November 2014 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yDWmd19ig4 16:41 Walmart Toy Hunting and Haul !! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_EtWMEr1TA 5:48 Minecraft Series 1 & 2 Mini Figures!! Blind Opening 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxeiD2OWOTI 12:15 Is This Illegal?? 915 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5BtH3ZGmtI 7:38 The Legend of Awesomeness!! 554 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SmZ1tUXtuU 0:40 2000 Subscribers!! Thank You !! 550 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sh8p6TQtEow 10:15 Blind Bag Surprise!! Lego Minifigures, MLP, Spongebob and More! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3c47eNMAddQ 8:00 Wake Up Sleepy Head !! 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1U2kxofHQlc 6:35 We're a Bunch Of Sicko's !! 859 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d42TmO_n85g 11:28 Shopkins, Lalaloopsy, Lego Minifigures and More ! Blind Bag Opening 905 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1VN9A6_FxI 9:58 Top Fans Friday Shoutouts !! 672 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGDsWMxex1I 9:17 A Really Sick Joke !! 962 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DA-fgDPgAc 8:40 Disney World Family Vacation Day 6 580 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehyA00VCn-Q 9:46 Who's Owen?? 865 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7XvhntdwgE 6:00 Funko Frozen Mini Figures Blind Box Opening!! Hot Topic Exclusive 456 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUEDmMsWfm0 18:57 Target Toy Hunting, Haul and More ! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBd9Fdh2x_c 12:37 Jayden Goes to Hawaii?? 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4Ohu4Pez74 9:45 Blind Bag Surprise!! Shopkins, Dr Who, Lego and More !! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fG_yD5WzZr8 7:43 Jayden's First Basketball Practice!! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi-yHzWhNls 12:33 Burger King Shenanigans !! 735 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvMz3mNbBOw 12:34 Fan Mail and Blind Bag Hunting! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIFk74hdnhI 10:31 Kinder Surprise Eggs !! First Time Opening Candy from Ireland ! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuuBkLcwDdw 10:39 Jaffa Cakes Taste Test ! Funny Reactions !! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2DtCnHnsEQ 2:42:36 2000 Subscriber Hangout !! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbeJqklU1UA 5:44 Mommy's Little Helper!! 708 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie52QMcU7p8 9:32 We Got AmiGami ! 576 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyG58xAGgJI 12:29 Ami Gami Crafting -Penguin and Unicorn !! 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ophw5MhW0ho 9:01 They Won !! Plus, Deep Fried Oreo's ! 876 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XzJ5EV9ENs 4:43 Watch Youtube Faster!! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKbvbulFGS4 3:50 Adventure Time Plush Blind Bags !! Our Twin Life 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIL9BPUcbdo 8:07 You Can Cut That Out !! Our Twin Life Vlog 883 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-XGsTEcSX4 21:34 Walmart Haul, Homeschool and Top Fans !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZeYEnDsMxA 7:56 Tokidoki Neon Star, Dr Who, Minecraft and More Blind Bags! 556 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo7WuB1xH0w 11:55 PO Box Surprise, Home the Movie and Home Depot !! 807 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnDXks6ireI 13:11 Disneyland October 2012 Day 1 950 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZEqj65nia0 12:13 Twins Try Sushi !! Our Twin Life vlog 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEV1XYC82Ao 7:29 Enjoying the Beautiful Weather !! Our Twin Life Vlog 981 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HBbWluxOTw 9:44 Shopkins Season 1 and 2 !! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mrkduunPhM 9:25 Bed Head and Shopping !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmEcFzYb5Ec 9:10 I'm Vlogging Already!! 861 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fHki6yCFI4 10:55 Spring Has Sprung!! Our Twin Life Vlog 953 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRPH9DC3Nak 9:21 Lego Minifigures, Tokidoki, Thomas the Train and More !! Blind Bag Surprise 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7fe1_h44AA 16:57 Irish Kids React To Our Package!! Walmart and Hot Topic Haul !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvLHZ6gVNqk 10:02 What Does The Giraffe Say?? Our Twin Life Vlog 657 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOXn1BvImKs 7:44 Gigantic Mini Wheats !! Our Twin Life Vlog 711 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hprcIDj75A 13:34 Disneyland Family Vacation October 2012 Day 2 439 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRcyjmy8LC0 6:38 Twins See New Star Wars Trailer!! Our Twin Life Vlog 713 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZE7b7ChnQYk 6:07 Sheriff Callie and Doc McStuffins Blind Bags !! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unIIO0iFb08 6:45 A Ten Year Old With a Pacifier?? Candy Sour Pop Our Twin life Vlog 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yrtB0EH7fM 13:25 Toy Collection!! 950 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bntEmmqrki0 10:57 Jayden Goes to The Dr!! Our Twin Life Vlog 3.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_n5hBxV0-U 0:51 Shopkins Freakout!! Hilarious !! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4nNIpZEHfw 8:12 Tokidoki Unicorno !! Big Unboxing !! 798 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpmNSt4CcSs 16:29 Toy Hunting!! Shopkins, Nerf, Digi Birds and More !! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Jjf3yImYY8 12:13 I'm a Banana!! Plus Baby Tries Lemon !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7OGTU4cx00 11:46 Top Fans Shoutout! Lazy Sunday! Our Twin Life Vlog 739 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S4NqQferiE 14:24 Shopkins Season 1 & 2 !!! Opening Blind Baskets 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8KMkSNXX04 8:20 My Three Sons !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwNR0s1wDIQ 7:12 We're Going to Disney !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9oSSs014wY 2:12 Influentser Purina ONE SMARTBlend Cat Food VoxBox!! Review 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktb3vF96J0c 19:48 Fan Mail From Our Awesome Fans !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kDZpGCCo0c 16:06 Cardiologist Visit and MORE Surprises !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JUPAYI6JBg 9:06 Minecraft Season 1&2 !! Minifigures 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWRAdEyWeGU 12:14 Walmart Haul Time ! What's So Funny?? Our Twin Life Vlog 966 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQfC4HYa4fE 10:19 Blind Bag Surprise !! Lego Minifigures, Spongebob, Transformers, Littles Pet Shop and more !! 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pp6nuWi5uTc 7:32 Family Fun ! Kids Telling Jokes, Grocery Haul and More! Our Twin Life Vlog 893 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nR97WLbPRGg 6:42 Shape Up With Jesse!! Our Twin Life Vlog 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soEBoLTg224 9:30 Really Freakin' Nice ! Our Twin Life Vlog 980 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaz8fCO_XGI 10:05 MINECRAFT Lego The Ender Dragon Set 568 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIcdDcFGE9M 20:10 Poor Opie!! Sweet Twin Moments !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EGgk9JoRr8 9:47 Playing Golf at the Library?? 642 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgHDMZmKcUk 14:47 Bean Boozled Challenge !! Very Funny !! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIPUwcVk9GM 12:54 We Found a Geocache!! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdyhs8M5_Zc 11:47 Awesome Five Below Finds !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PmYz7uoG3s 5:49 Super Short Saturday Vlog!! Our Twin Life 595 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhWo4SSwhuU 5:57 Chocolate Surprise Eggs and My Little Pony Fashems !! Opening 497 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5UwHbJo1A8 8:56 Happy Mothers day and Happy Birthday Maddy !! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWczaBgmQIg 8:55 We're Off To Banana Island !! 587 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eCF860gGag 11:55 DigiBirds Huge Review !! DigiPenguins and DigiChicks !! 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFlKDwYzClw 12:04 We're Matching Twins !! Our Twin Life Vlog 939 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SR6kutjkVE 6:27 Three Year Old Math Genius!! 796 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-DJUDV41A4 5:17 Thomas and Friends Mini's !! Mystery Blind Bags 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPQTg1gznr0 15:43 Surprise Mail !! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Tt3RzkvfJE 11:41 Walmart Haul, Toy Hunting!! Our Twin Life Vlog 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qsiux0HtlRc 7:13 DC Comics Domo Collectibles and Frozen Hot Topic Exclusive Blind Boxes!! 969 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64z6aRn8jcc 22:16 Target and Playing Mini Golf !! Our Twin Life vlog 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeLXybHJ-2M 9:36 10 Year Old Driving?? 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IgEBRhEs5w 5:37 My Little Pony, Doctor Who and Avengers Mystery Mini's !! 696 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BawE-LNGf1c 11:19 Deflate-gate Part 2 ?? Our Twin Life Vlog 856 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2WZBQtSnqk 9:24 GUESS What We Got?? 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB3iubqPf4E 4:13 Minecraft Mini's Mystery Figures Grass Series!! 388 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uScd1BpyE7g 11:57 Why So Sad?? The Reality of Congenital Heart Defects 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kk9g_7GdBNY 11:32 I'm a Little Dancing Monkey!! Our Twin Life Vlog 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mF4YgRcbRXw 20:10 Walmart Haul, Toy Hunting, Lego's Jurassic World, Hot Topic and More !! 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6-LUdXGwHQ 4:56 Crazy Jumping Family !! Our Twin Life Vlog 802 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIv8eGxwUhg 10:13 Blind Bag Surprise Opening! LPS, Doctor Who, Hot Wheels and More ! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WZclA4ulOw 5:27 My Irish Accent !! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0MKfIdoYYc 11:17 Monday Blues, Bad Haircuts and More! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88UMegqyYxg 13:41 Amazing Fan Mail !! 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6QrGEaEwFQ 6:11 Disney Park Pack, May Pins Opening !! Exclusive Pin ! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1FfqiY7YXE 13:38 More Surprises, Shopping Madness and Walmart Haul!! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITtjP-9Qvcs 4:05 Disney Figural Keyrings !! Blind Bag Opening ! 724 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpeEUVottR8 6:44 Lipstick Fail!! 861 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUHtXPCl7KQ 10:53 Super Sunday Surprise!! 794 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8npkMH9rSKM 4:07 Nerf Zombie Strike CrossFire Bow !! Review 929 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIwsAGNuH2s 6:42 Happy Homeschoolers!! 945 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUa3GdwdvJI 8:39 Zombie Attack !! 545 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y5ijakHqLc 4:58 Disney Heroes VS Villians Hot Topic Exclusives !! Opening 426 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trh08s3rlF4 13:53 Magical Surprise Box !! 684 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBhQtOWzN4c 13:43 100 Years Old and Name That Band !! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R02NjFrf4rk 4:51 Lego Simpson's Mini Figures !! Obama Mini Figure ?? 691 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ibipp3PFhd8 14:32 Spongebob Movie Saturday !! 698 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw4H_Ocd60Y 12:16 Stop Licking me!! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuNJwfS_vHw 1:19 Official Documentary Trailer Teaser !! Our Twin Life 732 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5j0B63ZzY8 11:24 Twins Get Emotional Over Surprise Package !! 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMADFCkYs7c 4:12 Doc McStuffins and Palace Pets Blind Bag Opening!! 2 660 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SUSusc2qM0 10:43 More Awesome Surprises !! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvrmA86cDNA 11:20 Best Surprise Ever !! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiNvW324pOA 4:01 Lego White House Architecture Series! 795 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXug3vWBVrM 9:32 This Is Amazing !! 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpWF_NrTyx0 17:11 Slip N Slide Fun and Toys R Us Toy Hunting!! 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJLUBtpFY3U 10:00 New Clothes and Awesome Pool Party !! 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olpuh-B_9t4 10:52 Blue Haired Kid !! How To Look Like Joy From Inside Out 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouhUW4EWS34 10:29 The Best Movie In The World!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWle40wtPOs 3:08 Disney Park Pack June Unboxing Exclusive Pin !! 911 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQLGkOjdcyY 10:51 SHOPKINS Season 3 Ultra Rare and Shopkins Micro Lite!! 515 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vEmybSle5k 17:56 The Beat Of Our Own Drum !! 805 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuNJLQwAV6U 7:48 Hilarious Freak Out!! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jvbRxWM-qM 10:54 Little Live Pets Review Digi Brids Comparison 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T09nkrlFUTc 7:59 Watching Cinderella and Finnely is the Grudge Baby !! 642 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEK86HtKU8M 11:57 Batman Dance Moves!! Toys R Us Shopkins Fail ! 970 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pv64sMjSUfs 7:50 Library, Ninety Nine, and Grocery Haul!! 788 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojEhYZ2T98I 13:40 Our Twin Life (A Pair of Ones) Documentary Part One 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e8JGnXAi0w 9:35 Fire Alarm Scare!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO6Jbe3qxAI 22:19 Building a HUGE Lego Set Jurassic World Lego!! 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFCXy707yX8 9:40 Lego's, Rain Showers and More !! 861 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z51NpBWOxY 9:17 You're Funny, Batman !! 746 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-Wao5cM3Nk 25:03 If We Were Girls ?? 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EYLyci8f-I 20:04 SHOPKINS 3 Score !! Orbeez, BooYork, Monster High, Lego's !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VGEchlOZRY 22:33 PIXAR Fun at The Boston Museum of Science !! The Science of Pixar 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpFNtHDruhg 10:31 Disney Breakfast, Minecraft Legos and Singing Finale !! 745 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZqoh0bacq8 1:01 Our New Channel Trailer ! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBIjJd94aoI 14:43 Grocery Haul and PO Box Surprise ! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7lR66EZfgg 10:06 Blind Bag Surprise !! Shopkins, Thomas, Jurassic World, SpongeBob and more ! 872 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlUg32LdTyQ 11:08 Kohl's Shopping, Eye Dr and Balzac ! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sGO4mENzzI 14:46 URGO Mail !! Awesome Surprise For the Twins !! 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj_2EbOiULE 6:40 Inside Out Blind Box Mini Figures Opening !! Hot Topic Exclusive ! 603 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GpYWVlegXU 17:24 Bike Rides and Walmart ! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjYcqZnsKVk 18:11 Kids Riding Bikes at the Skate Park and Celebrating the Fourth !! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ITRXEE6Vnc 15:08 Splatoon Family Fun !! 676 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BM9uGUbCQbg 8:53 Shopkins Season 3 Blind Baskets Ultra Rares ! 585 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzCWjvhcFAM 9:44 Sunday Family Fun Day !! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TMCJlSwjkA 10:47 New FabKids Outfits and Hanging Out With Friend! 794 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3iq-e4O7nw 9:33 Movie Day Jurassic Park !! 522 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKPY6ZJdI78 7:35 Shopkins Season 3 !! Five Packs ! 580 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlnGn_O8izc 13:57 PO Box Mail and Epic Mom Fail !! 776 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHgc0T-Hbj0 17:55 Jayden Has a Surprise !! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRTXGWjXg9k 13:00 Walmart Shopping Yay !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7At0PUz4Atc 4:24 Shopkins Hangers Plushies Blind Bags !! 944 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vN1abFFrCQ 4:17 No Internet?? 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pYXRQgS7N4 21:09 Jesse Loses 2 Teeth!! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syP5JtAt5QA 12:31 Inside Out, Target and Texas ! 826 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpHGmFOc3Mw 11:45 Pikachu I Choose YOU !! 816 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71WvRkkxX5k 15:52 Twins Get Some Amazing Surprise's !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9Xj5d8qXTc 21:25 Twins See a Snake in the Hallway!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7_NLBnIftM 0:25 Part 2 of A Pair Of Ones Teaser 514 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiG8tEuNg6Y 8:31 It's HOT !! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGEA1upTavc 6:33 Shopkins Season 3 Five Packs!! 529 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMTjanlvqz4 6:23 Chaotic House !! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HR6vTZxv0Kc 18:08 Hampton Beach Family Fun Day !! 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ncgk_-qJx4 25:51 Twins Get Wonderful Birthday Surprises !! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0lZj3YNMTQ 16:08 More Birthday Surprises and Skype With Jeremy !! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-6ql9ltWuw 10:17 The Last Day of Vlogs (as 10 yr olds)!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HbvBcAtq88 24:33 Happy Birthday Jesse and Jayden!! 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5VzHNREbCQ 9:56 Birthday Mail Vlog ! 918 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7P8Rb5unKg 13:36 My Buns are Burning !! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK7X9XlFEjk 12:25 It;s SO Hot Outside!!!! 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPcYXOp8GtM 22:45 Exciting Packages for Twins !! Mail Vlog 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hWLYvxbCo8 11:34 Weird Shirt at Walgreens! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKVqpRGOZd8 16:35 We Made it To 500,000!! Plus We Find another Geocache ! 944 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZkC1O6ocjw 17:20 Awesome Beach Day !! Hampton Beach 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1apAt2d8_bw 12:06 Kid Reacts to Avocado !! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlgjA3KLYsE 10:12 Poor Thomas !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SH4rKPYdvM 5:10 Sunshine Voxbox ! (Moms Review) 433 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwo-mQm0OSY 12:17 Does Your Face Hurt?? 911 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qj9-kIjv0d4 5:25 Minecraft Mini Figures Netherrack Series !! 615 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKFrWd98taY 18:05 Toy Hunting !! Walmart, Hot Topic and Justice ! 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRu3klG7_mY 15:32 Twins Enjoy an Awesome Playground !! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q98dMVowbk 2:20:13 3000 Subscriber Hangout ! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDNrsjHKmv8 8:57 Hanging Out With Friends !! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCfMVngdfV4 4:29 TMNT, Disney and DC Comics Blind Bag Opening !! 498 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38uFfZdF0zg 9:47 Jesse is Trippin' !! 992 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykJu_8-ICZQ 10:33 Kid Sleeps Through Fire Alarm !! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzq20dZ8nvY 6:28 I Like Cake !! 649 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M9qIZx6xe8 5:53 Tokidoki, Adventure Time, Minions and More!! Blind Bags 591 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MR_GApuzKqw 11:30 Kid Takes Car For a Joyride!! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqZVw-0kyxs 24:30 Bolton Fair 2015! Family Vlog 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbYi7JMeQJM 8:23 Mail Vlog ! Cool Surprises !! 851 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJwjSNpUTQc 1:08 Little Kid Eats a Pigs Eye !! 905 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rFYauiPG90 16:47 Family Rain Dance and Celebration!! 907 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qsvw0Q3i5Q 10:41 Vacation and Food Shopping Haul! 920 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHgSK7rCeHc 8:11 Jesse Ate a Smurf !! 790 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb7qZa_B_N4 7:22 I Don't WANT To Go To School! 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbrPB3mjzHA 6:10 Pringles Challenge TAG !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRM_Pa52pfM 2:49 A Year in the Life, Babies First Year 671 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhVGhHgIU2E 7:43 Mom Get's Cake !! (finally) 809 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saAl4MvrSwY 10:27 All You Need is Devil Dogs ! 835 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EUN0VliELM 14:16 Family Hoedown !! 781 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OatrH58PbIE 7:18 Finnley's Party !! 870 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QXfqYh-GXE 9:37 We Dug to China !! 842 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF3UdzyhFEc 11:52 Dude, You Shot Your Brother! 965 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwFmqAttOe4 21:04 Why is Jesse so Upset ?? 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRTo4Sp9NIE 10:41 Gertting Teeth Pulled !! 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOvC9hW53fI 13:53 Toys R Us Toy Hunting !! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3wUfWSXT1g 4:50 Atomic FireBall Challenge !! 745 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_LLnDn4qWc 8:36 Put Some Pants On !! 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ-aEmnkYL8 18:20 What Day is it?? 676 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6esiSqwpC4 1:54 A Pair of Ones Part 2 "Official Trailer" 682 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwcpWx0sNwY 19:40 Walmart and PO Box Haul !! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8M_SrKlZIA 7:57 Watch Us Nae Nae !! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSgjEzGkFLc 13:08 We're On Vacation ! (Maine) 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyROnUy-5z4 21:18 Having Fun In Maine !! Kittery Outlets 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv6ZiJzP1fg 18:01 It's a Twin Thing !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsAI4SChV6E 10:54 Yummy Nummie's Mini Chicken Nuggets Maker !! DIY 650 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTM1s76aWL0 11:14 Giant Nugget!! 855 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z36QuicJfw0 7:30 Anxiety Attacks are NO Fun !! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwJWn69TtFw 9:22 Labor Day With Family and Challenge Fun !! 909 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2f5BKA8WNA 7:21 Dorito's Roulette Challenge !! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHUYnETyMkI 12:12 Taco Tuesday !! 891 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQSOrhooYs4 14:35 Whopper Wednesday !! Too Hot to Cook ! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xmDHWh8ncg 3:54 Disney and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Figural Keyrings!! BLIND BAGS 455 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYAFG02kgtA 9:35 Homeschool Day 1!! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1WZSlG4lXU 15:15 Super Mario Maker !! 670 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRM-11OYYKY 11:01 Qixels Fuse Blaster Toy Set !! Moose Toys/REVIEW 545 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8esY9r-BLE 17:05 Amiibo's and Super Mario Maker !! 936 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQdD6BC0W_U 1:28 Super Mario Maker Super Auto Level 819 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1sFHGISfSQ 14:03 Addiction is Serious! 947 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2l9MDjg4ctI 18:19 Cooking With Jayden ! Homeschool Fun ! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF4z1tUM2XI 4:02 Taco Bell Taco Eating Challenge !! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cM_HdXKCP0c 10:49 A Dog Drinking Tea ?? 787 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiVjkZainpg 9:26 Micro Dessert Trucks RC Fun !! 713 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN2up7GH_9E 14:15 Boogie Boards, Surprise Packages !! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZivS0jS3PY 1:33 Special Disney World Announcement !! 716 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeGQx6ci7Tw 12:39 Trying Mickey Shaped Veggie Chips!! 976 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJpzraMCrgw 11:00 Shopkins Season 3, 20 Pack !! Ultra Rare's!! 860 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTkiepyHcjo 10:44 What Are You Complaining About ?? 896 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKUvjjv-4_E 6:23 Homeschool Fall Projects, Mom is Sick !! 837 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLzfLZ6Swco 8:02 $10 Toy Challenge TAG !! Mass Collaboration !! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTugndm2NGk 11:03 Jayden's Funky Pants !! 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77MpFw9vm_Q 16:38 Family Campfire Time !! 979 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AsuKr3FPq0 13:57 Skateboarding For The First Time !! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eR3qPz_2O0 17:55 Fun PO Box Packages !! Family Vlog 966 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzi0a5tOWbo 16:47 Fancy Pants !! Family Vlog 957 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYh5rzsFpkI 6:16 Disney Breakfast With the Family Vlog !! 828 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsYXR-iOuQw 9:49 We Have a Secret !! Family Vlog 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iaDlua1NMo 5:15 DC Comics Blind Bags and Boxes Mini Figures !! 420 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbmGS471DUg 6:02 Disney Hero's Versus Villians Mini Figures !! 385 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecONZ9B4sX4 5:12 A Nightmare Before Christmas Mini Figures !! 406 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CL5B-e8FLU 5:45 Jaydens First Disney Vlog!! Archive Video 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2YpH-ID-FY 2:40 Meeting Disney Characters !! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRWx8LTsioA 4:43 Twins Christmas 2011 !! Archive Video 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVci3THJw7Q 4:16 Lost Footage !! Family Vlog 764 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfxMU32JC8M 3:00 Inside Out Mini Figures !! 396 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYNdKRNzMFk 1:24 Hi Everyone !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNDNld5pOy4 14:52 SHOPKINS Season 2 & 3 HUGE Collection !! 420 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvQkdjO36do 5:27 LOOTCRATE Sept 2015 !! 495 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od__1A_V7RE 0:59 Hi From Magic Kingdom!! 806 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEuyezB7bjQ 9:43 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 1 2015 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo3zUzBE3FU 10:21 We're Home !! Family Vlog 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpK7ZCqUHFs 10:14 Back To Reality !! Family Vlog 771 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACgaTDurB4E 16:01 Spooktacular PO Box Haul !! Family Vlog 781 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-Z5Fs8u3MY 13:05 Learn How to Youtube ?? Family Vlog 813 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO_fMYVbXNc 7:04 Walt Disney World Vacation 24 Hours With 5 Kids in Magic Kingdom !! 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbr-9OKhOYw 13:55 Pizza Night !! Family Vlog 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLjHcBIyTSM 4:08 I Am A Vampire !! Family Vlog 705 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cssf-jf_Zjw 5:18 Apple And Eve Vox Box from Influenster !! Product Review 453 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_65kFFvhpU 3:28 Magic Kingdom with The Jones Family !! 777 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmwJl-LQklg 10:54 Kid Falls Asleep Playing iPad/ First Snow of the Season !! Family Vlog 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNCRJRA4nqI 8:19 Charlie Charlie Pencil Game !! 372K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqEG3LY6wDQ 9:59 Haul Video/ Movie Day /Nacho's !! Family Vlog 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QntYmX_Lcms 10:21 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 2, pt 1 2015 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8af6awQsC3w 8:39 Walt Disney World Family Vlog !! Magic Kingdom Day 2, Pt 2 2015 803 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtnPg6PZh_Q 7:00 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 2, pt 3 2015 637 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6kHXYIK_3U 10:19 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 3, Pt 1 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8kMGaevH6M 10:51 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 3, Pt 2 2015 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkwWjg8_K-4 10:51 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 4 791 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0NuMu1Rpk0 7:28 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 5, Pt 1 Magic Kingdom 794 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI9U_alUbhc 7:28 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 5, Pt 2 Magic Kingdom 615 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMpMlAiJ1Bo 9:51 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 6, Pt 1 Animal Kingdom 565 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYi0qTqaCg 6:16 Walt Disney Wolrd Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 7, Pt 1 2015 EPCOT 543 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98ePTumjUBc 10:14 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 6, Pt 2 Animal Kingdom 634 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsRfLOLcRJY 9:26 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 7, pt 2 Epcot 420 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec8o9UtgorQ 6:01 Chef Mickey's Breakfast !! Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMb5axljUNk 8:19 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 8 Magic Kingdom 888 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNK9azTMeMo 15:25 Happy Heart Anniversary Jayden !! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20FuXh3kVzM 10:35 Homeschooling In Disney's Animal Kingdom !! 773 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KchiVGGr36Q 12:41 Exploding Yogurt and More !! Family Vlog 854 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkWY5iVvBrc 8:03 Creepy Kid !! Family Vlog 592 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrXqk6LAioo 7:57 Super Duper Surprise Package !! Family Vlog 810 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq2K4a1U08g 11:39 Guitar Hero Live Unboxing, Review and Beginning Game Play !! XBox One 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uI6prhDI-Sw 7:40 Guitar Hero, Skype and More !! 581 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5j58RR1wps 6:19 Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party 2015 Family Vacation Vlog !! Magic Kingdom 524 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6wBNTqzSoc 12:53 Spaghetti, Guitars and Cars !!! Family Vlog 864 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QXXj8b6ueI 28:21 Our Twin Life (A Pair of Ones) Part 2 Documentary 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4VQj7yU3sE 15:18 Butt Smacking Fun, Serious Homeschool Talk and Grocery Haul !! Family Vlog 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjyel1pH098 21:33 PO Box, Homeschool Music Band, Grilling! Family Vlog 937 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Faws9oNHeM4 15:47 They're Crazy !! Family Vlog 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Y57bxzVdLM 7:54 Family Movie Day / Jurassic World ! Family Vlog 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU8yW2__LAA 13:28 Sprit of Halloween !! Family Vlog 970 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-_sGGGmJ8M 14:16 Happy Halloween, Party, Trick or Treat fun !! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js-wzmgWkCw 6:54 Sad Day For Us, R.I.P Pep'e 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWR0VeJ7GRI 14:03 Scared Kid !! 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45o3fE_t25U 7:13 Family Means Everything 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-sd1a65BDg 9:46 Hard To Say Goodbye 6.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uv0E0ywwjJo 6:55 Final Goodbyes and Photo Shoot 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfBCY_uDCfg 10:45 Family Troubles / Amazing Youtube Community !! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFNs6MZdPvg 13:14 Crazy Dance Moves !! 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-PTPDtzZx8 10:56 SnapChat With Us ! 909 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMIQ3zjyxKY 10:26 Peanuts Movie and Snapchatting With You Guys !! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-urZMd0bg_s 14:00 Is There Wifi In Neverland?? 685 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SMCIs5_3Qk 11:56 Heads or Tails?? 738 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MLJOmoBctY 0:43 World of Doubles (teaser Trailer) 711 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqokL48GBnE 15:56 Toy's and Clothes and Apples .. Oh My !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQRo3TP1tw 11:16 ROOM TOUR !! Jayden Sings ! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjb03_mBNw4 9:01 Super Sunday !! Football Game, Snapchat and Shopping 806 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY-S-agsaUY 15:41 Visiting Pepe's Grave, Shopping Haul 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noVIsME1DQE 13:19 Working on Homeschool Math! 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUuJox-2TSo 25:41 New England Aquarium Meet Up !! 940 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHH85PHfpaw 11:54 Mac N Cheese Puffs Taste Test, Snapchat With Friends !! 662 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SB2W8qbC0U 15:38 Twins Riding Mall Animals !! Toys R Us Toy Hunt Christmas Shopping ! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkEMD0tt_xs 9:19 Comfy Bed and Pajama's Day !! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnIhhGbXMU0 8:55 Our Homeschool Classroom !! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cksoCDlxXrk 4:32 Pringles Taste Test Limited Edition !! 851 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=132T6aFR61A 12:14 My Brain Can't Function !! Doing School Work 849 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ9Yv4n_dss 14:06 Kid Forced To Sleep In Dog Bed !! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs-OsW1VKLw 13:14 What's In The Box?? Awesome Surprise !! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52Az_55Ot1Q 8:39 Happy Thanksgiving !! What We Are Thankful For 757 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeyH6tDZlkM 9:57 Black Friday Shopping !! Walmart, Old Navy and Sephora ! 990 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYU2Ty3TbO8 11:08 This Kid Never Stops Moving !! Jayden's Badge of Courage 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdNtNVB8H7M 7:34 Skyping While Vlogging While Streaming !! 600 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evkZuAAROYw 6:00 Lego, Super Mario, Kitty in my Pocket and More Blind Bag Opening !! 431 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGLkQkaEVKs 7:22 I'm Not A Liar !! Mouse in The House ! 775 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5A-GvV0NDs 19:47 PO Box Day !! Awesome Surprises ! 725 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yK5cab8alQ 8:22 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 9 Pt 1 Hollywood Studios 2015 549 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwzKq6ysF2s 12:49 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 9, Pt 2 Hollywood Studios 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU7GUjf-Of0 10:53 Walt Disney World Family Vacation !! Day 10, Pt 1 Animal Kingdom 424 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jehj8Jzvsac 11:58 Walt Disney World Family Vacation !! Animal Kingdom Day 10, Pt 2 2015 460 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOcpzXb5_Fg 11:53 Walt Disney World Family Vacation!! Day 10, Pt 3 2015 Disney Springs 550 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJoE2AJDsJQ 13:54 Walt Disney World Family Vacation!! Day 11, Pt 1 Epcot 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqXpIqqBKFI 12:11 Walt Disney World Family Vacation!! Day 11, Pt 2 Epcot Food and Wine Festival 520 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zbk32xww4pg 4:59 Tusker House in Disney's Animal Kingdom !! Character Breakfast 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQgp3OUx0Mw 9:10 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Vlog !! Day 12 Pt 1 Magic Kingdom 2015 618 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAunWDNc7fo 5:21 Walt Disney World Family Vacation !! Day 12, Pt 2 Magic Kingdom 2015 477 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dS8BXGzjqg 5:15 Walt Disney World family Vacation Vlog !! Last Day MCO Airport 2015 2 960 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2ryrL_SsM4 8:20 The Omelet Dance !! Rocket League Updates 612 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKeipeqP4F8 14:06 Scary Wake Up !! Creeper in Our House !! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcSNKmxcNHI 16:42 Dead Mouse !! (warning!) 987 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_A-8NkN2EA 12:41 FabKids Outfits, Twins Do Chores !! 839 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEoqt4ufaUU 11:54 Gobbledygook and Other Stuff !! 711 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1vD_jSo1n8 14:43 Awesome PO Box Goodies !! 783 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5j7EbL5SVU 8:34 Movie Day !! The Good Dinosaur 589 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oru4A1TxbSA 5:12 Frozen Puzzle Challenge !! 527 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ugAHYrD7F4 7:29 Our Christmas Tree !! 659 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fB_uOzoEulE 9:26 Feels Like Spring !! 590 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDXEX7GcH2k 21:16 Christmas Surprises!! PO Box Haul 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSvZ0hkh8BQ 14:34 Lays Chocolate Covered Potato Chips!! 618 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De4M3HLw-JQ 12:59 Live Streams and Skyping !! 514 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ax65Nx0eC-w 10:23 Lazy Morning ! Math Work is Hard ! 674 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KR-W94T9FX0 8:46 Surprise Egg's Opening !! 528 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ErIiHWz7fs 15:48 Twins On Hoverboard's !! Unboxing 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKQN1G7QRlM 10:15 Christmas Shopping and Burger King ! 824 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwaKo9otwLY 14:43 Special Guest Today !! (Who Could it Be??) 713 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqXQeDhUfno 6:08 Blind Bag Opening Uggly's, Frozen and More !! 430 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUh_l65NCXM 9:55 Hoverboarding in the House !! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpBQP_Js4J8 10:33 What We Want for Christmas ! 962 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lI9-86l8LY 8:29 Wild Sunday !! 655 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JWLTaHvcAY 12:36 Christmas Shopping and Family Fun !! 829 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEFoJsgPG5U 14:42 PO Box Explosion !! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NgtUaqkd0I 20:49 Best Day Ever!! Urgo, Hoverboards, Star Wars and more !! 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj1VVnQmzgY 17:38 Christmas Eve with Twins !! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3He84qPAGCQ 29:04 Twin Life Family Christmas!! Presents, Fun and Food! 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEUHZLg-e9E 8:00 Shopkins Season 3 Blind Baskets !! Rares ! 558 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laqDbTng_Es 12:10 Playing OSMO and Lego Dimension !! Fun With Christmas Toys 871 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP_JjMlANnY 8:06 Growing Kids!! Growth Spurt?? Jesse Get's Smacked in the Face ! 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=No8xmrWK-Wc 0:49 iPad Christmas Surprise!! Emotional Reaction Tears of Joy 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H43erPP8pA 16:13 Kids Shoot Mom!! Family Vlog 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyfFBL1wak8 2:59:22 Twin Life Live Rocket League!! 974 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHcmhKziBro 16:21 First Snow, Minion Copters and Hot Wheels Speedometry !! 775 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToF3hPdr5xA 8:00 Shopkins Season 2 !! Blind Basket Opening Rares! Bloopers! 652 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBRfLeIk1dM 13:04 Playing With Speedometry, Family Chaos!! 739 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BqIRzsO1rA 4:22:46 Desaulniath Gaming New Years Eve Live Stream 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaGb5tpbSlg 18:42 New Years Eve with Twin Life Family !! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQkv3jQJyvg 20:29 Longhorn, Five Below, Driving in the Snow!! 955 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boyvi-3dGZo 16:01 Psycho Mom Chases Kid!! Kids Watch Scary Video Hoverboard Madness!! /Family Vlog 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leEouqdYBy4 2:01:25 4000+ Live Hang Out 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Errcqbrp6MA 14:40 Squeezy Cheeze and Hanging Out With Our Subs !! 891 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb8KV49RvdM 3:07 Mini Vlog!! Family Emergency 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKYnNSA8plI 12:55 Live From Africa, Care Package, Twins Are Back !! 967 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujuq0GzLOoo 2:45:21 Twin life live Black Ops lll 752 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_1KPTp5gNc 4:18:35 Twin life live Rocket league 704 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLCKdSj1tHo 9:56 Sleepy Head, School Work and Fun Stuff !! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fj0BsC0MAgU 7:53 Shopkins Season 2 Blind Baskets !! All new finds and rares! 598 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqWL557kM9U 12:20 HoverBoard Dancing,Twin Telepathy and Spoon Challenge!! !! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks0IPM4Zrbg 20:46 Toys R Us Toy Hunting, Trying On Makeup !! Family Vlog 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwTn5bvdhME 9:30 PO Box Cards From Friends! Hoping to Win Powerball ! Family Vlog 621 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40EW16_eOUs 52:04 Desaulniath Sunday Rocket League stream 351 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBqFFI0Tn_w 9:54 Mom Beats Kid (with a Slim Jim) Tooth Comes out!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xQ_aBfPoys 4:25 Five Nights at Freddy's Blind Bags!! Surprise Opening! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3g-XuLENPQA 11:49 Mom Plays Five Nights at Freddy's FNAF!! NO Electric!! 826 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxRmJ9F33yM 10:16 Staying Warm!! Busy Homeschool Day!! 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vInRw6tWGSU 2:22:29 Twin life live COD Black Ops III 564 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGJ8839UhgU 12:40 It's Freezing!! Ipsy Glam Bag!! 790 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47Sci6z3TCU 15:57 Toys R Us Toy Hunt, Dentist Appt, Lunch at the Mall!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lt_zXSStoE 6:04 Film Day Outtakes and Bloopers! 652 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbSYN833QIU 27:13 PO Box EXPLOSION!! Surprises and Mail From Amazing Twinnies!! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaQmU5T63PI 12:27 Shower Scare !! 6.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K62G1RmqxGo 8:43 Jesse Raps!! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhZMK6OiQQk 6:44 Target Toy Hunting! Shopkins Season 4!! 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkjkLOjoSjA 10:51 Video Shoot Day With Jerry!! FNAF Jump Scare!! 760 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi5eRp8JXks 5:46 New Internet Being Wonky!! 5 Hours To Upload Vlog 631 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57TzUDJMG0Y 17:15 Twin life live COD Black Ops III 244 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Og1lBNXQ-Y 5:39:22 Twin life live COD Black Ops III 625 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0AyhPSr5Ew 11:24 Homeschool Is Tough! Playing Black Ops With Friends!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_50IOHAg1U 5:42 2 Years of Our Twin Life!! 2 Years of Daily Vlogs!! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsmvUtGHVC8 10:25 Shopkins SCORE!! 2 Years Ago Today!! 716 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ux5cnpHEquw 2:56:56 2 Years of Our Twin Life Live Hangout!! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VbtlAPeKfQ 13:16 Shopkins Season 4!! 20 Pack explosion! 582 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reYm41Q9W3w 14:55 When Minions Attack!! Hiking During a Blizzard!! Live Hangout With You Guys! 885 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUujmh1MYU0 7:40 Harry Potter Scar Chin!! Playing Disney Infinity 3.0 934 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gHIOyaGbQY 2:49:49 Rocket league Desaulniath gaming stream 482 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ss3dIWj8QHI 10:04 New Shirts, Need Pants, Bad !! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQwKelUUf4s 15:05 Mail Vlog!! PO Box Surprises From Friends! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlOME-BmNfI 9:20 Disney Tsum Tsum Mystery Stack packs!! 688 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGUb-FxYOIE 6:49 Evil Child!! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCQdfAnb42o 8:33 What You Know About Me TAG !! 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1mBZCQfkZ0 13:45 Homeschool Family Fun Learning Together!! Similes and Metaphors 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd60DEGkWkw 10:57 Shopkins Season 4 Blind Baskets Surprises!! Rares and Special Editions! 680 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QC3_Fbqdaus 8:20 Moving Day!! New Hampshire Trip 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iILgvenMasY 15:19 Random Blind Bag Surprises!! 743 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4Q2Jgq6GE4 13:00 How To Make Taco's!! Fan Made Video 775 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-qIl_mdw1c 8:49 I Shall Kiss You!! 813 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhNd5FLNf08 10:04 Kinder Surprise Egg Extravaganza!! 700 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41Aiv4Qcul8 9:47 Why Do Zombies Like Brains?? Homeschool Time!! 614 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFtIX0poAcw 13:57 PO Box Surprise! Mail From Friends! 862 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b5-j3r5PNE 5:32 Five Nights at Freddy's Blind Bags 727 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4ZwGbZFmTE 7:06 Homeschool, Battleship and an Ender Ending!! 783 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-E3VidH4E8 7:18 Best Friends Day!! Who's Your Best Friend? 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n20osUUAXRs 6:55 Snow Day!! First Snow Storm 967 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH7v-T0wJYE 12:00 Guess What We Got?? Super Bowl Shopping Madness!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0t6NCsc_vk 3:55:05 Desaulniath Super Bowl Sunday Live stream!! Rocket league 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMOZHUTXwK8 9:05 Rocket League Super Bowl Fun! 739 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od4pwsK3_II 7:10 More Snow!! Where IS Crazy Jerry?? 754 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rz-Wsk6shxw 6:18 We're Mini Urgo's!! SocialBlade Surprise Hoodies!! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yMioBR3K-g 2:59:06 Desaulniath Helldivers midweek stream!! 698 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1of8rG8x-pU 10:12 Super Sour Shopkins Challenge!! Rares!! 826 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyXpG2-RA6k 13:00 Homeschool Fun Project!! The Red Balloon 861 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RH9lkZ6wAQo 9:55 FACE SWAP Hilarious!! Identical Twins Try New App 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBlu0XI-Ojo 4:26:33 Twin life live black ops 3!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgI9M5aOqtY 13:46 Toy Hunting for Shopkins at Toys R Us!! Mail Time!! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JR_LVcSQS4w 7:10 Waffle Mystery!! Streaming Black Ops III 705 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD7v0UiSBv4 5:34 Valentines Day Goodies!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZOewH8UAas 8:40 Shopkins Videos and Yummy Nummies!! 697 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfU8oBP0SFo 18:18 Boston Adventures!! Getting lost and Losing Teeth!! MOS Boston 700 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8iz5ctnMeo 15:27 Shopkins Super Warhead Challenge!! 768 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEaNXeIyoos 7:35 Braces News!! General Tso's Chicken Review 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnnHUaj4Hvk 10:27 I'll Give You One Million Dollars!! 896 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9PLRsYxx9c 4:08:40 Twin life live Black Ops III stream 910 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etuSs6GUEWA 5:27 Minecraft Obsidian Mini-Figures!! 703 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CDwFmgo35c 12:43 Toy Hunting For Shopkins at Target!! Tsum Tsum Monster High 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEbU8mqqMYA 7:06 It's A Party!! Twins Go To Mermaid Party 963 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGEWVG7su9Y 3:52:17 Twin life live Rocket league stream 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQh0xHx0UM4 9:56 Kids React to Weird Baby Cake!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYt6CrF_nBM 4:49 Tokidoki Hello Kitty Blind Boxes!! 523 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4WbUZ5m-2w 10:21 MAIL TIME!! Cool Surprise's !! 889 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jESyMWwSEcI 7:32 Makin' Pancakes! 865 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL1FOQBxN9g 5:47 Super Warhead Blind Bag Challenge!! 978 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwK9npTw8XM 6:17 What DOES the Fox Say?? 770 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-30FPMBxgoE 9:18 Homeschool Science and Kung Fu Panda 3!! 586 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xq7MrIRfXZ0 1:15:18 Black Ops lll Twin Life Live 403 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJ_B6n6LSes 2:53:47 Black Ops lll Twin Life Live 449 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmssaR24_7c 5:30 Yummy Nummies Donuts!! Mini Kitchen Magic! 886 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjrM2WZ2YZE 11:31 SHOPKINS Jackpot!! Toy HUnting at Toys R Us and Walmart!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v65rlM1swOs 1:39:11 Saturday Fun Stream!! 663 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nbqj8AanINI 8:36 The Twins of Awesomeness!! 795 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-L45Pk5nYJ8 4:11:44 Rocket league Twin Life Live 862 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRZm9qgim-g 7:17 Mom Plays Rocket League!! 674 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8r3Dr-AyO0 6:45 FUN Homeschool Day!! 828 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoU1NaPzIF0 13:37 Homeschool Talk!! What We Love About Homeschool 820 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p58xKBmmweI 6:47 Celebrating Dr Suess's Birthday!! 641 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPtdS_WtA2k 1:37:42 Rocket league Twin Life Live 512 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdqWF-PjI9g 24:59 Rocket league Twin Life Live 271 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQTb2m-nYQo 2:35:55 Rocket league Twin Life Live 527 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUY2_gJ73k8 9:30 Toy Hunting for Shopkins, Family Time and More!! 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwGNwfor888 1:46:11 Saturday Night Fun Chat!! 720 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPHPCvlfmMk 6:17 Shaking My Wiener!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RzyyKr4BNI 4:42:47 Rocket league Twin Life Live 951 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TT-WPFmUMjY 11:37 Sunday Adventures!! Walmart and Ninety Nine! 731 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BmAz1MP_t4 10:22 Mickey Waffles, Zootopia and Pillow Fights!! 728 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LjpkBNJ2hk 10:08 New Bed!! Riding Bikes!! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAAeQrC53QY 8:27 Amazing Day!! Bike Riding! 911 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jBTxOZ6pPs 5:55 TOMORROW!! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=749Vb8Mn-Zc 12:36 Navy Homecoming!! Jeremy's Here!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqMW92mI2iw 2:12:51 Saturday Evening Fun Chat!! 754 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOmI-GWX1Ko 5:02 Walmart and Hanging out With Our Twinnies!! 806 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vj1OMYPY11g 4:29:14 Rocket league Twin Life Live 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvzLpaVZCnc 9:56 Broken TV, Broken Heart! 972 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Jy5H99bju4 6:07 What's So Funny?? 738 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VtCD06xulQ 9:26 Homeschool Talk and Good News!! 844 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXCNVqH-nCw 12:28 Pepe's Grave/Jeremy's First Time Visiting 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97Du9hpO31o 7:27 Ipsy Unboxing, Movie Day! 774 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVMN8N_aqSs 9:15 TOYS!! Hunting for New Toys!! 679 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkoA2opE2so 1:43:06 Saturday Night Fun Chat! 697 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl-HCAM2irs 8:24 Hanging Out With Friends!! 651 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mniT1WrnFw 4:02:23 Rocket league Twin Life Live 853 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJOUSIzZf8g 12:14 Using the Excalibur Food Dehydrator, Dried Apples 824 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uewogMki5IE 12:34 Snow Way!! 873 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiMW30Tk8Us 11:39 Adele Style!! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eBNE8cKoWA 7:50 Jerky!! Homeschool Reading and Search and Find Books! 841 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esDkmVrBstw 8:10 Potty, Potty!! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiqcdKK_fGc 9:20 Twin Talk, Homeschool, Braces and More! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_evpTr4URU 1:35:51 Saturday Night Live Fun Chat!! 687 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQDIj1vk3pA 12:37 Crazy Family Hangout!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OZTOg8Yfos 17:15 Easter Day!! Egg Hunt, Gifts and More!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oPBNVK973Q 2:26:08 Rocket league Twin Life Live 693 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDET20Je3M0 7:11 Boys With Long Hair!! 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIgDfFnx8uA 11:08 Target Toy Hunting! 764 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0g_2B9jBwq4 6:24 Onomatopoeias!! Homeschooling fun!! 919 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81rNGegJPNQ 1:31 Hair Cut Goes BAD!! April Fools Day!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb6DGbCacxU 12:22 Twins Get 6 SHOTS!! 63K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzoQclpKM3I 13:12 Fun April Fools Day!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERrMFxPHtIs 1:48:11 Saturday Night Fun Chat!! 694 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkbNrIJCTUc 9:29 They're Baaaaaack!! 914 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpNDMMLrznI 8:26 Sunday Friends and Fun! 935 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZYKTxU6Wzc 22:51 Legoland Discovery Center Boston! 9.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dHmk7UXgzA 8:52 I've Lost It!! 979 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc8M-gtkDYc 9:45 $10 Target Challenge!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXS-LhBtOr8 8:18 We've Reached 1 Million!! 992 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qva3u9U8hrg 12:05 Farts, Cranes and Gloop!! 716 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6uiyRzropQ 8:25 You Can Delete That! 790 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYYkyAyABiA 1:57:31 Saturday Night Fun Stream Live Chat!! 805 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfzkVMR1MX8 8:23 Lil Kids Fighting!! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HLdvja2KSE 14:34 PO Box Friend Mail!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axiWL6A8ykI 9:48 Epic Arm Wrestling!! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGLwZH4BVP4 7:48 Cute Niece Kisses!! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8E7hkoubkM 11:39 Eye Surgery/ Follow Up!! 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGwIf8xIjZo 12:16 SPIDER SCARE!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NuzD1Revu4 10:37 Toys At Walmart!! Cane Warfare!! 619 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E2mutdeCbc 1:53:36 Saturday Fun Chat (live stream) 724 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF5bTC_BG_E 8:30 Our CREEPY Dad!! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYkIZci-N10 2:56:25 Rocket league Twin Life Live 631 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kj6apf5umjI 6:57 M&M's Taste Test!! 3 New Flavors!! 818 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDDt2-FeBc8 13:47 Playing Video Games!! Rocket League Streaming 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq23nyjqjjM 13:42 Fun Outside Trampoline and First BBQ!! 971 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ei_LFH9fTOQ 8:10 That's Crazy!! 779 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGxNFKmDV7U 9:26 SIMON Master!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk2fLk2TEyc 10:45 Ice Cream For Dinner!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_I3iEbcXQk 14:09 HOT Pepper Challenge!! Kid Reacts 919 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKWfZknCP_o 1:51:35 Saturday Night Fun Chat! 657 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIILoZTbixM 7:19 Playing Slither.io and Black Ops 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pl9XcIUnPD4 1:34:26 Rocket league Twin Life Live 444 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2hwG1w2h6s 1:01:10 Rocket league Twin Life Live 375 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0XJxTIFEmk 9:37 Puking Up Corn Dogs!! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS-tsre79O8 15:05 I LOVE Suzy!! 989 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvBxAro-ZOc 7:53 Cracker Barrel Mac n Cheese! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYgOrOaE-X8 9:39 We Got New Shorts! Homeschool Math is Fun!! 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaaZAQzfZqA 11:55 Playing With Toys!! Walmart 816 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNkM6-cKcUk 1:39:06 Saturday Night Fun Chat!! 624 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffiQjdNf1a8 13:31 H&M Haul!! Riding a Coaster at the Mall!! Tilt Studios 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gbobIqfCJg 12:36 Dangerous Hoverboard Tricks!! Dog Rides Hoverboard!! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ1we953978 6:06 STARING Contest!! Who Will Win 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaLP1_dt-IA 15:49 What is it?? 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43tu0WDUk_o 14:07 Surprise Trip!! Where Are We?? 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwdd28_gvvo 16:57 Adventures In Urgoland!! 5000 Subs! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOeDf6eG3Vo 7:00 Meet the 3 B's!! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86SLTfR9w-I 1:06:26 Saturday fun chat with Our3Bs and Urgo 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHfH4M0schg 12:30 Jumpin' With the B's! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdn-oBD1bf8 16:23 Geocaching in North Carolina! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJMqCmWH9Xk 13:53 11 yr Old Twins STEAL a Tesla!! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_mPyWwLcds 21:30 Life and Science Museum in Durham, NC!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUMQPV_Whtg 15:31 Driving Through LAVA!! 786 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHyZV_I98oc 17:18 Adventure Landing!! Go Carts and Jackpots! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eRXeeCUQP8 13:32 The Wet Head Challenge with Our 3 B's!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw5geTB-2nk 9:35 Ducks and Geese and Lost Shoes, Oh My!! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SI5f50deCD4 17:54 Raleigh Museums and Our 3 B's!! 956 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys2lliAiGeA 16:36 Fulfilling a Life Long Dream!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WeOVa3FvUY 16:14 Twin Twister!! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Epn9m5V_b3o 12:48 Surprise at the Mall!! Legos and Dippin Dots! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3S5I1fzXxE 11:25 Losing Baby Teeth! 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5LgRa8HS9w 8:33 Chill (but still fun) Day! 904 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mtYqjECBfM 17:17 Got To Be NC Festival in Raleigh! 831 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DX66RLOamU 10:39 Soda Challenge!! Gross and Funny!! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztcZhnb41RM 15:10 �� Cake Face Smash!! NC Youtuber Meetup! �� 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_er4CtTjngk 1:32:11 Sunday Fun Chat Live Stream! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EGBFpcR-kE 6:17 I See Red!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1mi_4NCYkg 7:30 Walking Ender in the Park! 599 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Vp5Di0UVUw 10:24 Mini Golf and Cracker Barrel!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdOz7GZeVbE 11:41 Learning to Play Trumpet! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8ln4uXmhcE 1:54 Slime Bucket Challenge!! 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP4R0L5DSWE 10:00 Beach Day!! 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHvpDD12OzQ 1:32:11 Saturday Fun Chat! 942 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de2v-k9mK7Q 8:47 Rollerblading!! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie5bdvGUZbA 8:45 Setting Off Fireworks and Homeschool Stuff! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipVqxN1DC30 7:26 Dissecting Owl Pellets! 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4N2qckm-0kc 11:13 EMOJI Madness!! 819 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bsd_gqtyX7k 5:51 I have Gas!! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTNW6_9EZMw 13:29 Mom Quits Vlogging!! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THz6FrRJv5c 15:38 Donut Day / Playing Mancala!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOkPSxUoxhw 20:58 3 Mile Hike in 90 Degree Weather!! 939 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAEtLwVbmHg 9:19 Movie Day /Captain America Civl War 739 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkaYVrNBmZA 9:56 Something Strange in the Neighborhood!! 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv5kM6eMdAA 11:42 Morphsuit Man Plays Piano! 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8CAxFIYR1Y 14:06 Burgerfi'd!! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A8P5UG0B2o 10:52 Subzero!! Coolest Ice Cream Ever! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pwib5RLxcxQ 1:25:00 Saturday Fun Stream! 546 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A_keR9JjoI 8:47 Awesome Walmart Find!! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTbmWZQ1CJU 7:05 Playing Roblox! 927 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQhTuhGUGAQ 11:38 Nature Walk! We Met Some Cool Critters! 843 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fe8vPNpdSQQ 14:13 Kids REACT to trying Hummus and Clothespin Challenge! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1hSGSy8tGA 11:21 Dave and Busters!! Twins versus the Claw! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIiHhjGOXpw 8:21 Finding Dory!! (thoughts and review) 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8hxu4HI1EU 9:32 Twin BOYS Get A SURPRISE Visitor!! 745K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxvIg2ja4n8 9:01 Sad Goodbyes!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J28Lqhj9uJ4 17:21 Jesse and Mom Time! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZY1QBL4jCc 11:55 Jesse Drives the Tesla! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gEpAA5C-Sc 7:42 Toxic Waste Challenge!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87ybnILm8p8 8:06 HUGE Spider!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kew_Ra0L0Bo 4:56 Friday's AGAIN! 888 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1BNPCBwbFQ 11:56 Life's a DITCH!! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5ChxZyPRXM 10:43 Jesse Magic!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkAkZw6WuY8 10:06 Disappearing Twin!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3w6qmNJTlw 13:57 He's Baaaack!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skEtRRLQXrc 4:02 Homeschool With Musiquest! 600 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rh3Oiu9cNqc 10:30 ZING Firetek Bows! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHWXpnn14Q8 8:47 Seeing Double!! Meeting Twin Friends! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdI6lsFrrY0 6:44 We Saw The BFG Movie! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTyGFDRUWuQ 11:20 Haircuts!! ( for real!!) 6.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ozCnkQXiOM 1:35:31 Past Live Stream Saturday Night chat! 961 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUcjoIss1po 7:02 �� 11 Year Old Talks About His Heart Defect ► Tetralogy of Fallot �� 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnujzHXFEbc 11:00 Best Buy Surprise! 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HKtdldVYQc 14:31 Jayden Gets New Glasses! 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzrMXVEk9tM 8:59 Pizza, Star Wars and Fireworks!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn-b9P2iGew 8:00 BBQ Ribs! We LOST Power! 800 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1gqYcI3quo 7:44 Ender Vet Visit and Browines!! 909 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wF7CrZqUQyE 4:29 The Secret Life of Pets Movie! 747 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZisWr58lGc 56:50 Overwatch livestream 642 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkOvaYbVwVk 12:09 Awesome Candy Store!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk7ZR3yZCaE 11:10 Twins Go Bowling!! 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mf0aMSSr-9I 10:29 Day at the Lake! 107K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCTXddbKlUA 10:30 Shopping at Rooms To Go!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYbwNhFZkM4 12:28 PO Box Viewer Mail!! Birthday Cards! Pokemon Go! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF7xlTiJfyk 8:22 We've Been Caught!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLlJXAo7B0Y 10:29 Sneaking Pokemon!! The Tesla Drove Itself! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqGiD0EiEEo 8:18 Hunting, Playing and Eating!! 840 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdJGGuVxOVQ 6:40 Hiking at Yates Mill! Pokemon Hunting! 743 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChFN_eAEO70 12:18 PO Box Birthday Mail!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LNX1ntORvE 12:16 We're Evolving!! Evolving Eevee! 871 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Npc1U5a9-y0 10:18 PO Box Birthday Friend Mail!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaAgcWvGhsU 12:05 Attacked By Bee's!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGKsQZ34h6U 10:27 NEW Beds!! Finally Got a Pikachu!! 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d97PJQIidEs 6:03 Jersey Mikes! Peaceful Hike! 914 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-daPOudgw4 13:26 We're Wicked Smaht!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvC9pZAzFnk 1:09 12 Years Ago... 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFEZJvhfE5o 8:13 Late Night Pokemon Hunting!! 858 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7md5faJEP0 21:33 Our Last Day! 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0OZtHHbG6M 16:35 Happy Birthday Jesse and Jayden!! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-mEd7BmSrw 13:54 Bee's at the Beach!! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s068m_v75x0 11:18 Birthday Mail From PO Box!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx-h3zWimm4 9:28 Target FUN!! Planning Surprises! 921 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpuIudZO9jE 9:58 Surprise Package from the B's!! 982 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXubGtSeFQI 9:58 Harry Potter New Book! 949 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6UZDQtAU1o 8:30 Red Robin!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWCg_N14Vg4 8:07 Cool Lego Sets! 651 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNskD5RurUY 12:50 Our Surprise is Here!! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-CESgWnlV4 13:51 Family Beach Day!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kovf-pVWMQU 16:06 Family Day at the Museum! 948 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIixd1SaSxM 9:09 We Caught a Pikachu at Dave and Busters!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgzMWz5D6qQ 13:56 Sad Goodbyes! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T3LrmLS1u0 11:43 Best Buy Shopping Spree! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm6uFOL3dDA 6:03 Jersey Mikes and New Lights! Philips Hue 846 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TWBdwJqOJo 1:27:20 Saturday Night Fun Stream! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWDdI9mPs8Q 10:18 Horrible Bike Accident!! POOR Maddox! 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ch3nDTUx-w 5:23 We Saw Pete's Dragon! 983 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCRi7WyfUjs 8:26 Proper Etiquette with Jesse! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtUSNETxoIk 11:43 More Hair Cuts?? Maddy Update! 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Xvmwd48Lfk 11:54 Late Night Frozen Yogurt and Pokemon Run!! 881 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV5kr9Bujkg 7:09 Wasabi Reaction!! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2dsyBl6bnM 1:46:57 6000 Subscriber Live Stream! PO Box Opening 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en-4ZSJKBvE 9:12 Asking Alexa a Weird Question and She Tried to Order Something! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXJFYtXqrA4 7:06 Disco House!! Galaxy Note 7! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni3KezpM--M 15:14 6000 Subs!! Moms Birthday and Homeschool Books!! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSEZHXQ2OJo 10:11 Jesse's New Phone!! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eFKr0wvkZY 5:25 Back to School Shopping!! ► Homeschool Shopping 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b69gRaDX6to 5:14 Jesse Eats!! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cBhSnleV_4 14:23 Bird Watching!! Family Fun Hike in North Carolina! 862 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHMNvHjQlw0 1:39:02 �� Saturday Night Fun Stream! �� 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLl-GXM9lOs 7:43 Not FUN at ALL! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntZssUPyE7A 10:13 We Broke the LAW!! 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFw2PmpTaZg 4:09 Back to School Supplies!! Homeschool Haul! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFBQ2PUH-4k 9:18 Our First Concert!! Rick Springfield!! 910 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6huHyW-q8o 6:55 iHOP It's Good! 959 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lr7hgDbAyog 12:04 Don't CRY Jason! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoBRPfCCHVY 12:01 First Day of (Home) School!! Everybody's COOL! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTCGzg3NLpU 1:17:58 Post Hurricane Hermine Live Fun Stream! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rfu3UTyzWiE 7:28 Pokemon Card's Opening Breakthrough Series! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQiM1IbTfjI 7:10 Star Wars PJs 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s25H8Fo882s 10:57 Game Stop SURPRISE!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6FX_nVCcko 13:31 Homeschool and Pokemon Cards! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8WqU8JtbRw 11:39 Hurricane Hermine Was Here!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V4SC8HqyKM 14:56 Exciting Mail Vlog! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZfW0DbSip4 7:42 Dinner and a Movie! New Pokemon Cards! 951 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITBFChvCzpk 5:53 Twin Boys Cut Their Hair!! (for real) 9.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0IQqD30V4o 1:22:16 Our New Look �� Short Hair Livestream 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIsC8XRZuNc 16:51 They Cut Their Hair Off!! Mom Drives Tesla! 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLkyB1kwI3Y 1:33:08 Fun Painting Project 665 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OixRxgYYCRY 6:55 Twins Cook Their Own Dinner! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIOqijd1q-I 17:29 Fun Splash Park!! Hitting 15000 Miles on the Tesla!! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtZr0OsK8p8 10:22 Exciting Mail!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LnU3kyMVq0 12:57 It's Friday, Friday!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6B9cDcc4qtw 8:47 Doing the URGO! Playing Pokemon TCG Online! 826 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKUzxnyDhLc 13:50 Pokemon Card Addiction!! 859 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOfGrqHfUis 19:43 LIVE Giveaway Info! Sunday Fun Stream Q&A! 646 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps61RL728zU 42:24 Take 2! LIVE Giveaway Info! Sunday Fun Stream Q&A! 767 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjAyzAMDRig 12:45 Eating Broccoli!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zGBWs6T6Pk 9:09 Real life Quidditch?? 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5R0kl2qCDI 9:38 Another Surprise?? 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E0gY3fxSG8 11:23 Jayden Makes French Toast!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuR5mab0Jdo 10:08 Pokemon Elite Trainer Box Opening!! 796 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH_gqgyDLnU 18:24 Pokemon Go Plus!! The Twins Cook!! 978 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVBn_vz0gAY 9:28 How To Drink!! 951 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObGvkTZ9aXA 58:39 Sunday Fun Chat LIVE!! 796 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xB-6qHZk3Jc 12:38 Amazing Water Bottle Flip NAILED it! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j15TFfGmheQ 15:38 HOWTO PLAY POKEMON 647 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7A--wAw6FM 12:41 Kid Freaks Out!! Hilarious! React Video 965 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaZYeMyDoDM 15:42 Twins Love Cinderella's Coach 876 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh5MsBkdtow 8:49 We Got Pokemon Go Plus's!! 606 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKhGGND3f-E 8:13 Five Nights at Freddy's Pixel Sets! 547 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcYAOq3hchk 3:00 Disney Live Update Day 1! 908 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg5wq-x34fU 2:37 Walt Disney World Live Update!! 700 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnBoMxG2GqM 3:11 Disney Live Update from Epcot! 862 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luu6yrDAyS8 4:23 Swedish Fish Oreo's Taste Test!! 919 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFksRjt9MFs 2:18 Disney Hurricane Matthew Update!! 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd3mwc2nwP0 7:01 Playing Pokemon Card Game! 802 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXp42rnkH4Y 1:32 Hurricane Matthew Madness in Disney World!! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rirtipvxrc 3:08 They Stole Our House!! 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KerKULU5sOo 3:05 Heading HOME, Finally! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iu393sV23Rw 9:43 Scaring Kids With a FNAF Mask! 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V65nZKbVAz0 8:24 Stuck On A Wall! 929 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0gS_59hVxA 18:36 North Carolina State Fair!! 2016 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofSXK6pV64U 7:39 New Sony 4K HDR TV!! 75" 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEFxrhMK4vk 6:55 Family Movie Night! 748 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HQXaEBs4Kk 11:37 Disney World Vacation 2016 Arrival Day 1 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZy9GB_W3WM 14:08 Cool Light Up Shoes! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-n00RtgQac 10:49 They're GONE!! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9Ug6rF0MYQ 12:27 Jaydens Heartiversary!! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbcuuPo_mEA 10:08 Creepy CLOWN Sighting!! Disturbing Footage 632 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKJAEY2z8LE 9:04 Homeschool and Game Day! 767 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngBnWQV8XNA 7:12 Pokemon DO Math!! 700 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JtYO4OFRUQ 17:19 We Survived the Corny Corn Maze!! 816 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUHCQ4zqCTg 13:04 Disney World Vacation 2016 Magic Kingdom Day 2 pt1 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wqi4r5wCWaU 9:09 Minecraft Endstone Mini Figures! 668 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlUUdn7Lh6g 7:14 Clever Pet!! Fun Vlog! 861 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dEclwzzM8s 16:40 XBox One S!! Trip to Best Buy! 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PlQx8rkX3E 8:42 Sunset at the Park! 665 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy844mFv7Zg 10:06 Is Our House Haunted?? 851 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuiwG-yIl9s 6:31 Homeschool Halloween Fun! 641 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ayu-T2i7Bx8 12:01 BEST Christmas Lights Display EVER! In October?? 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7Wgc0VYxnE 8:43 Disney World Vacation 2016 Animal KIngdom Tusker House Day 2 pt2 780 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjVTh1TRG_I 12:59 Halloween Pumpkin Carving!! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eeh81B9qLSQ 15:26 This is Halloween!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOBoZicYcdM 14:38 COOL New Aukey Humidifier and Pokemon Evolution Cards! Vlog 659 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMfohoKluRw 10:29 We're Basically ONE Person!! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJxwjRkBNw0 7:56 GOOGLE Home!! 788 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IplC4rm5FT4 12:08 Shopping at the Mall! 961 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_rbgx2FCSo 8:32 Disney World Vacation 2016 Hollywood Studios! 650 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_BOCaJU0qY 9:53 Road Tripping!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la4cSg2qOIQ 11:59 Family Time!! 777 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-bnyfewBhw 12:05 More Family Time! Saying Goodbye 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEhCKCgtz1Y 4:40 Going Home! East Coast Road Trip 780 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xW-2QNkiySM 5:46 The Fart Vlog! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFI8CdX5kbk 9:57 Going to SCHOOL?? 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3Bxua0C090 8:13 Nintendo Classic FAIL! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVQxRYHnaKI 5:29 Disney World Vacation 2016 Hollywood Studios pt2 526 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN-zmLYvBts 9:43 Secret Twin Language "Twin Talk"! 7.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOO8gIsg9ZM 13:52 Hoola Hooping and Chili Tasting!! 736 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGjHYzQw5hA 7:48 The Dog Ate Trump?? 939 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfpXDsxW11c 15:46 What Is It?? Eating Weird Things! ☕ KRUPS EA9010 Demo Reivew 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBFcbw8ks-M 17:36 Hatching Pokemon Eggs With a Pringles Can?? New Google Pixel Phone! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=059HeLvPgp8 8:28 Beautiful Park Day!! 653 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEoeYYw50t4 10:39 North Carolina Wild Fires! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6lbPcOlwQc 8:50 Disney World Vacation 2016 Animal Kingdom Day 3 565 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSpr38B0O-g 1:33:08 Fun Painting Project (Live Stream Reupload) 417 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwuQ8Zb3uz0 19:44 New Park Opening!! Hiking With Family 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nc0AQzDLD0 8:26 Baked Rigatoni and Lazy Day! 755 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r6Zrg9LHJM 10:22 Homeschool Art Day! 593 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7vprZFvfFw 9:56 Thanksgiving Shopping! SO many Cheezits! 795 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lG2-STZzL0 13:05 Twin Life Thanksgiving Day Special! 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C77KGDdbS7A 7:48 Homeschool Fun Thanksgiving Worksheets! 717 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_iD0hiwA-E 8:24 Disney World Vacation 2016 Epcot! 462 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te9oneo_rHY 14:59 Twins Try Insane Mushroom Challenge! Gross! 855 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2dx0uv7bm4 8:35 Early Christmas Present!! 783 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7qv8JH6DYk 8:01 Not The Same!! Identical Twins Don't Always Dress Alike! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSZ8kumUDMM 9:15 Playing T.A.B.S. (Totally Accurate Battle Simulator) VLOG 535 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmyVXTH2S1c 14:30 Amazing Movie Theater!! Seeing Moana 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm4lYB7hdxs 18:11 Horrific Bug Scare!! 700 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrmDFrE3TZ4 15:40 Happy Birthday Urgo!! Twins Bake a Cake 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEzlwj8fSeM 8:52 Disney World's Epcot Food and Wine Festival with Jones Family Travels!! 683 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKOHlJQN6aw 17:49 Science Field Trip and Home Chef! 701 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrcUzvZjHGk 8:37 Hair Cuts and Christmas Parade! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUcdz2AX94E 12:49 Cooking Our First Home Chef Meal! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1YWBoED-t4 11:43 Fighting Twins!! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWHY08dEcM4 7:45 Home Chef Amazing Steak Dinner! 614 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NADXfaPsO74 1:22:29 �� PO BOX Opening Live Stream! �� 940 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbfuKJPKpHw 12:05 We Got a TREE! 787 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTcYfVUOU84 13:01 Decorating the Christmas Tree! 795 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPqabfVNhG0 5:13 Amazing Disney Surprise Freak Out!! 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lJOR1OORB4 2:41 Live Update From Disney! 712 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNrh16dsT5M 2:23 We're at Epcot today! 575 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNAdNnsFHNI 2:41 Hanging with Giraffes and Zebras at Animal Kingdom Lodge 595 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MqSZKYvUAM 12:00 Pokemon Starbucks!! 689 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX9GK9YYeUM 3:47 Road Trip Home!! 808 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5FIfnrHp1k 6:28 Epcot With The Jones Family Riding Frozen Ever After!! 660 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIEilTaMhZI 13:50 We Got the NES Classic! 728 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqtHMCGWAKk 5:59 Sick Vlog! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GDiDXNmQFs 6:29 Sickness Update 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgO0_pClTeI 6:08 Nasty Bug!! 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj2YfPksVxA 8:57 Feeling Better!! 659 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8dP5wVXqrM 1:19:01 #ChristmasEve Gingerbread House & PO Box Presents Livestream! 975 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSMuKDWwvb0 21:31 Merry Christmas Eve!! 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaB_r6sAyGU 26:47 Our Twin Christmas 2016!! 7.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6MCwhpvSVE 9:44 Day After Christmas Fun! 944 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H85q1thyxaA 13:37 Totally Awesome PO Box Surprises!! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFrHlN0F-k4 16:08 Chinese Lantern Festival!! Learning to use Heely's! 651 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB8F1tm2n0w 7:07 Enjoying Our Amazing Weather! 652 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enVAuO06HLU 1:38:25 Fun Bouncy Ball Bonanza! 745 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVKlsfoJpbU 8:32 Heely's and Charmanders! 753 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK-Oxf6UjyQ 10:19 Pokemon Surprise from Friends!! 677 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0-fa_Dgdzs 8:07 Disney World Vacation Epcot 2016 Vlog 842 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iaW0_Mekn8 15:42 Happy New Year! New Years Eve in Raleigh NC! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZthgFiuYMY 7:57 �� Lucky Underwear?? �� 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5Ka_ebyN9g 11:13 �� Stinky Dog Farts!! �� 869 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skRmsw-UouE 10:16 ��‍��‍�� DNA Test! ��‍��‍��‍�� Ancestry.com 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0RKr747bDs 11:05 �� Grandma Races!! �� 694 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV2WvmFwL-A 14:04 �� Edible Cookie Dough!! �� 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATY5vHHewRw 14:20 More Awesome Goodies!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH28Ld6alWU 4:16 EVACUATION Off Frozen Ever After Ride!! Lights ON! 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FVSvwqM4LE 11:51 ❄️ Winter Has Come!! ⛄ 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQyhx6uiAjg 9:05 ⛄ Snow Day!! (Not really) ❄️ 994 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-S_0zp6C70 17:02 Toxic Waste 60 Second Challenge!! Plus, Mickey Waffles!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsQ4KrXczjA 9:52 A Monster Calls and a French Toast Dinner! 817 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRsmcQK55dE 16:39 �� Awesome Mail!! �� 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVtNbQaJJiY 16:43 Razor Crazy Cart Awesome Fun!! 735 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyyi3yzCBso 12:16 January Warm Weather!! 854 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvf_0LUQ3zM 6:49 Walt Disney World Vacation 2016 Be Our Guest Restaurant! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pegcVtHJdsI 10:41 Buying Video Games at Walmart! 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAdBcYie-lA 10:51 Super Sunday Snackage!! 830 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcrcmVWRKEc 9:50 We Made Bouncy Balls and Played Super Mario Maker! 651 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkmmDRLmnwE 11:59 Tooth Fell Out Bloody Mouth!! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n4OTanZ6Eg 12:52 Razor Crazy Cart vs Wild Thing Power Wheels! 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRFJG_E26Ow 15:44 We're in a Commercial!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ik3OzeznG0 10:27 Kid Tries SPICY Sriracha Soup!! Watching Trumps Inauguration ���� 919 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrtRHDD9ks4 5:43 Disney Vacation 2016 Magic Kingdom 692 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkxCbxp1FV4 12:53 Amazing Chocolate Cake!! 733 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HtK_2NkJwg 1:31:58 3rd Year of Daily Vlogs Anniversary Live Stream Party! 939 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dErpfALf92A 11:50 We're Going to the Super Bowl! 833 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihfrw6LKNm4 12:41 Pinata Attacks!! 3 Years of Vlogs Celebration! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlHOGJ0qyIg 6:03 Taco Tuesday Fail!! 727 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUnmKOW1vPY 18:55 Kid Get's Shot!! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_yU7x6qp2Q 8:55 Protein, Protein, Protein! 929 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-40vo_L1ng 12:02 Cardiologist Appointment and Echocardiogram!! 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_yyRA3OJs4 4:59 Disney World Vacation Animal Kingdom Tusker House Breakfast Character Meal! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HrBNtJldng 9:20 Happy Saturday!! 927 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrX8UxcAoH0 6:30 Explicit Content!! Warning 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9o_-NKVC1Y 11:48 Homeschool Challenge! Shout Outs! 800 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMUTKdVviD0 14:13 Twins at the Dentist!! We Need Braces!! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UewybXdYjNk 15:49 What's Winter?? 980 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aO9s2gqyIgo 10:21 Squishy Human Body Homeschool Science Fun 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGByaNa4p5Y 13:29 Google Daydream VR! Shout Outs! 925 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQkJAU5xCOk 8:47 Disney Hurricane Matthew Chaos!! 913 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vfs0ms9gR10 14:45 Patriots WON the Super Bowl!! 821 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMqpcH0KFLg 10:03 �� Fantastic Gymnastic Challenge Game!! Stuck the Landing! �� 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDlUsrgmmoM 17:26 Toys R Us Haul and Pokemon Card Swap! 721 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTQAoMzj1N8 8:53 New Game!! 856 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqAaFLHGYlo 13:10 Jayden Wet His Pants?? 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0qYQ1Z-TGs 1:21:03 �� P.O. Box live opening! �� 913 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUagqlaQvRw 9:04 Lunch Al Fresco and Playground Fun! 958 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYm0iFbUHC0 11:46 �� Poop?? Don't Eat It!! �� 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DulD4dTFbyM 17:34 RC Pocket Racers!! 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiFcBrKFurQ 7:05 Surviving a HURRICANE at Disney!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZ5Y1BaMRcQ 10:35 Ringling Bros Circus!! Final Year 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHnU372byJM 8:20 Kid Eats DOG Food!! 677 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrizs7Pd3KQ 11:33 Scrambled States Game Homeschool 860 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScAlRQLZxAk 6:47 Valentines Day Gifts! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlzOssxS4O0 10:52 BIG Surprise!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qqGkCohhmc 1:31:09 �� P.O. Box Come Hang With Us �� 933 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE25hpdNEMQ 9:12 Jesse Had a BAD Fall!! 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMEGLs4JUfc 13:02 Burning Down the House?? 941 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIiGlyi5J4g 5:05 Disney World Vacation Last Day!! 697 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXFgLUpUs1c 12:43 Birthday Party and Playground! 950 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO8YDbVJigo 13:33 Shopkins Swap at Toys R Us!! 582 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7hLZ_Biai4 18:12 Marbles Museum Raleigh NC 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YS3uJmP6eFg 13:29 Braces UPDATE!! 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZxmADHt08k 10:41 Haircuts and Movies! Mini Batman Drone! 852 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKCjB6OSNOQ 11:39 Justice Shopping, Starbucks and Drones!! 475 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5qXqs44oGM 4:44 Hatchimals FAIL! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGCKyHmqdik 8:09 Disney World Christmas Trip!! Polynesian Resort Day 1 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKdK7t06UVk 17:39 Sonic, SubZero and Park!! Hanging out with the Family! 867 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AU4G3ujui5k 13:02 Excited for New Underwear!! 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q23nwkrYe4U 8:48 Krispy Kreme and Last Day with Family! 815 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xlh7-vGAYmo 12:48 �� SHOTS?? �� 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8l5zkPBmLc 8:43 Arcade Madness 740 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5f08LDEfAIw 19:36 Nintendo Switch Unboxing, Gameplay and Review 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F1kqPkQPB0 11:09 Braces Update �� Getting Impressions �� Jayden 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El1kEHOxCRk 8:35 �� Perfect Amount of Cheesiness! �� 749 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFwXEekLD8w 7:54 Disney World Christmas Trip!! Polynesian and Epcot 694 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS3aEDuCjqE 9:44 Smell My Finger!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU3hViMWztA 12:10 �� Super Sour Sugary Stuff!! �� 711 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40xCs7sPj_0 10:08 Trying New Homeschool Curriculum! 930 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrOOhLy8ye8 13:23 �� Snapchat Spectacles!! �� 802 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcW9Zfvr4Qs 9:35 Is Jesse Ok?? Is The Tesla Ok?? 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkr8ThFCUnM 4:10 ��️ Justice Spring Shopping Trip!! ��️ 888 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSTwddErJ5A 10:55 School Outside! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTaR41imv98 11:26 Bed Wars! Minecraft Game 754 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04xzJpaQb7I 6:55 Disney World Christmas Trip Epcot and Polynesian Volcano Pool Day 2 852 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wESR6WzAVxo 10:57 What's On My iPad? Tesla Meet up! 844 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTKQk9ihxko 19:20 Gross Smoothie Challenge!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuQfFQB5CVU 10:39 Yummy Desserts! 758 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3penXvlHMvs 9:02 I'm NOT Eating That! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDGosQWZTXg 9:44 Fun Art Day! 763 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KhLpjHQJtU 10:14 Awesome Hair Cuts! 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYiL6y9Vs3A 20:28 Bottle Flip the Board Game Challenge!! Game Play and Review 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1W9Gkyyh4s 8:17 Beauty and the Beast Movie!! 587 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUdYHe22rdg 1:27:35 �� PO Box Live Opening Take 3 �� 884 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7ihSsKqzAU 4:14 Disney World Christmas Trip Epcot Evening! 593 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4nyngIFwLk 6:55 Playing Bottle Flip Board Game!! VLOG 695 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KObxYAXnno 11:58 Twins Reaction to Ancestry DNA Test!! Are They Identical?? 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2AfFWKVjD0 13:49 Busy Day Live Streaming and Playing Games! 757 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdqSeIkWTh4 11:02 Trying to Whistle! 924 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVQW8T6aKGM 17:02 Living With a Heart Defect Tetralogy of Fallot 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5papHmb7eY 9:46 Getting Braces On! Jesse Get's His Braces Part 1 8.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwkuiO9YRxA 8:20 First Day With Braces!! 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jajAMO3Ig3A 7:25 Disney World Christmas Trip Magic Kingdom pt1 461 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZS7mGnou7Q 8:49 Getting Braces on Part 2 The Wires 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff3tmjW7Ovg 21:11 Making Homemade Slime Called Oobleck!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-0e0rcAgfo 10:58 New Nintendo DS! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNEfafADTLQ 12:03 Jaydens Turn for a Surprise! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C-ZLc7GepQ 9:41 Scary Bee's!! 871 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5584F0oxos 9:09 Eating Spaghetti with Braces! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohJII4DN25s 11:02 My SHOCKING Ancestry DNA Results!! 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-Q0Th5HhTg 10:38 Fidget Cube Fun!! 992 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWkTZoWTPEU 6:06 Disney World Christmas Trip Magic Kingdom pt2 632 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_o9pzG3vYs 13:54 Fidget Spinner! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zxQl1pXkWY 11:29 Boy Talk! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zggE1S1072U 3:05 We're On Vacation!! Surprise! 925 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqYCRpHZX_U 4:05 Update From the Road! 775 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYLtMMLS944 8:04 On Our Way!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOw5QGy0rks 9:27 Great Wolf Lodge Indoor Water Park Playground! 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-SrSxeGjLk 6:42 Disney World Vacation The Grand Floridian and Magic Kingdom! 585 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOHSX8-4ss4 15:19 Great Wolf Lodge Indoor Water Park Day 2! 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqRij_awsi0 0:37 One Million Views - Then and Now 926 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHe0euABChc 10:59 The Great Wolf Lodge Indoor Water Park and Playground Day 3!! Mini Golf and Ropes Course 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hrl5i945pSE 10:07 The Great Wolf Lodge Indoor Water Park GoPro Day 4!! 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUlLCc-3ngw 12:45 We're HOME!! Frog Fest at the Park 701 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_w1Ygoa0MSU 10:34 New Bikes for the Twins!! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZvJM_Hp9wc 12:03 Don't Eat THAT!! Dog Eats Weird Things! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EG5P1ExZsbk 7:46 Mini Golfing!! 776 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj_Zksy19lw 7:08 The Boss Baby!! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfEGUL0S0Jg 18:01 What's in Our Easter Baskets!! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2X-LKMr7UQ 12:55 Youtube SILVER Play Button's!! Unboxing 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kAYN8azChs 11:59 Buying a New Bed!! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC1caQjgVFM 9:30 What Type Of Bird Is This? 501 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkkHsUlk87A 8:00 Someone Is Missing!! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaNBry7N7EU 10:30 Scary Creature in Our House!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNqLZe_qiYQ 5:15 Mickey Very Merry Christmas Party Disney World Trip! 787 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-2fXsoOmp8 15:23 Can Boy's Wear Heels?? 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gTzmrdz8dU 22:34 Unicorn Frappuccino's and Nerf Rivals!! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkqAfASaEOk 11:21 Jayden and Mom Lunch Date! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qw6odkgi80 7:20 Playstation NOW, the Twins Love It! 991 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36KcKqx_g2o 9:54 New Handlheld Gaming System PXP 3 Slim Station 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oV3Nu0udis 18:14 Rainy Day Fun!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2lR9nilqtA 17:23 Jesse Finally Found New Shoes!! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TKQ4Up9ekw 12:08 Jayden FIxes the Vacuum and Takes Ender for a Walk! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qaBnJ3ZZ20 16:12 Laughing Until He Cries! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as3miOPhicY 7:44 Bad Accents! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWASob5EwZQ 15:30 Let's Make a DEAL! 983 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5t8yiLnr9Y 7:59 Nasty BUG! 965 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7MePdoc8qA 9:08 Outside Napping 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfpRvRymV6A 6:46 Awesome Braces UPDATE!! Which Color Will He Choose?? 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGSAW4BdWYY 10:31 Cruise Gifts!! Awesome Surprises from Jason! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHRXU_GhD8w 11:22 1 Year Anniversary and Jumpstreet Fun!!! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2kWLnVP-U8 11:16 Magnetic Cube and Buckyballs! 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yiixRMiVlw 11:28 Kid Tries DOG Food!! 963 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR61bgm-2vA 11:40 Awesome Target Run! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14q_haWQDis 10:35 New Glasses!! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqmkaIau5FQ 13:08 Homeschool Math Day Getting Ready For Tests! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NbKfwYCSHc 12:06 They Ate Veggies?? 952 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlXsx45mYXM 13:21 F'Real! Creepy Bathroom Insect!! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxezw0ZOYis 8:48 Braces for Jayden!! 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-J6-QEh5K4 10:07 First Day With Braces Trying to Eat! 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IhflTXBCbo 1:24:56 10k Subscriber Special with TLife & Momsvlog80 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Co1Th8b5lq8 7:29 SOLID GOLD Fidget Spinner!! Longest Spinner Ever! Infinity Fidget Spinner i5 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzd9OgQd1YM 11:05 More GOLD Fidget Spinners!! Best One Yet! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OAz14WJmT4 6:29 Painful Braces!! Braces Update 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrt7-j5F0LA 15:27 Hasbro's FLIP Challenge Game! Bottle Flip Game Review 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IF5hBnlv4H8 8:12 We're GROWING!! Thank You! 770 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dDXUgh07IM 12:11 Shooting an A-Salt Rifle! 812 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M854tPr3rfw 8:52 Reacting to 10,000 Subscribers!! Live Stream with TLife Daily Vlogs and Momsvlog80!! 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHRxNcOTpu0 21:37 SO Many Fidget Spinners! Got To Be NC Fair 2017 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIsEDnlp5gw 9:50 Super Mario Maker Making a Kaizo Level! 756 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5R1nh-HOms 7:44 Milk Comes from Chickens?? 988 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaVUEtSd8S0 14:27 Awesome Light Up Fidget Spinners!! 919 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srKGRlDPKNc 7:10 Fidget Spinner vs Compressed Air! Light Up Fidget Spinners from ZING toys 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN9EZ7nhx_0 12:49 Peppa Pig Toy Surprise Eggs! 958 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QKobsw0WOY 13:36 Hiking and Hot Air Balloon Fest! 666 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OoiyW1DVs8 1:37:44 �� Live Disney Crossy Road Mini Figures and P.O. Box Opening! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7g8er51Tc_k 17:06 Pullen Park, Life and Popcorn!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIgXkA7an0I 6:35 Matilda the Musical!! Gabrielle Gutierrez as Matilda 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2pIxJYE5l4 9:53 Memorial Day Family Fun! 954 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnvSb19LLJE 9:07 End of Year Testing! Homeschool 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WSCIibcAG4 8:44 Disney DREAM Surprise for the Twins!! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXJAU4vhafg 6:36 Final Day of Testing!! Homeschool Life 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkPmRpmVYps 8:22 Homeschooler's Lake Day!! Lake Jordan NC 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwke4Y0xoTk 11:50 Mini Bucky Balls and Park Time with Ender! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmgaQ-2v2qg 17:18 Awesome Surprises for the Twins! Mickey Mouse Calls Our House! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTx9sNvnwc4 10:41 What's for Dinner?? The Twins Choose Their Own Meal! 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJtrK0u7lC4 13:19 Eye Dr's Appointment and Bahama Breeze! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJh-m0xluKA 13:37 Captain Underpants and Target! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKRT4OaugGU 8:35 Twins Hair Cut Time!! Teen Hair Cuts! 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIV1u2eb-30 13:04 Lego Brickheadz!! The Twins LOVE their Lego's! 790 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reCXyOjumY8 13:29 Kawaii Squishies!! What Are These Things?? 680 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOZ98fp6u9A 12:37 Cooking With Jesse!! 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tn1KolCVUlE 17:46 Jayden's New Glasses!! 1.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qngTcqaTeMQ 1:56:32 Unboxing LIVE Hangout 935 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5PXbytzTHQ 4:15 Braces UPDATE!! New Bands and POWER Chain! 10K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxucC_6kDfQ 12:58 Test RESULTS!! Homeschool Testing How did They Do?? 1.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njTknYDml_Q 13:55 Sqwishies!! Fidget Spinners and More!! 7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68tPd1sRuPU 12:36 MORE Awesome Surprises!! Loreal Revitalift Challenge!! 869 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cbl9M02IpHE 15:36 Fidget Spinner on Dogs Nose FAIL!! 772 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsTn46uYyBU 10:19 Tesla Meet up! Tesla Model X 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLj6Y5IcJGU 9:04 Fathers Day!! 2.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aURzMiffm0 8:16 Bacon!! How Much Can He Eat?? 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU63Z3qpELY 13:50 We're In California!! House Tour! 1.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-VSPvsrPxI 12:30 Disneyland Day 1!! 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCx2_D0sCtA 5:49 Youtube Onstage Vidcon 2017! Jojo Siwa, Jason Derulo , Grace Vanderwaal!! 614 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aov59Sr2clY 20:35 Live From Disney! 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4OqMFskEC4 11:30 Vidcon Day 1!! 2.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7nj8Z4HdJ0 8:24 Vidcon Day 2!! Jojo Siwa, Ohana Adventures and more!! 2.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxjV57QfBcE 9:00 Vidcon Day 3!! Meeting Up With Moms Vlog 80!! 890 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnTrM4VsgWM 16:55 Disneyland Day 2 with MomsVlog80! 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOt2vhNBaL0 12:34 Disneyland Day 3 963 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G1NyL41EgU 10:17 Disneyland Day 3 pt2!! California Screamin'! 877 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-ZhF9g_a5g 11:39 Disneyland Day 4!! 817 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAd8pV-zOyI 10:29 Disneyland Day 5 and New House Tour! 928 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PloLL8nyPhI 14:33 HOLLYWOOD!! 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8wZaOnFt7Q 21:58 Santa Monica Pier!! I Stalked My Teen Idol!! 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bH6o6LF2wcM 16:18 Space X and YouTube Space! 878 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUgPbN0mrkA 9:54 The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studio's Hollywood!! pt1 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYVUt3GSCgg 13:26 Universal Studios Hollywood!! pt2 905 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJsNH3CVXiw 8:58 Jayden Got Sick! (lost footage) 2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxPuPe7QuXE 6:01 Jesse is Sick!! We're HOME! 3.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xVo9dVnmWU 9:44 Lazy Days Feeling Better!! 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZEwE5a-o08 14:43 Jesse Surprises Jayden! 2.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XT9cJUXfKww 4:16 California GOPro Hero 5 Black Pool Time!! 2.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb9iQYb9mV4 10:53 I Like Turtles!! 950 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnilYJf3Uy8 15:25 Hate These Things!! SO Creepy! 1.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyD0JcBah4U 13:16 Weird New Toy for the Twins!! Oshaberi Talking Animal! 14K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGpq5reNI_8 14:11 Most Annoyng Toy Ever!! Oshaberi Talking Animals! 220K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxHYHCqLIOw 11:30 Happy Birthday Ferret and Weasel!! 1.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw_sCyY2HSQ 18:05 We Got a Mansion!! New House Tour pt 1 11K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-w5CfemGso 19:53 New House Mansion Tour Part 2!! 5.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqsL04qJX-Q 14:38 New House Mansion Tour Part 3!! The POOL! 5.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFXRB2NiYjs 8:31 Decorating Our New House! 1.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOrj9WZvakM 5:49 Braces UPDATE!! Power Chains! 2.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asxdaFhRWYI 1:20:40 �� Live Birthday Presents P.O. Box Opening! 2.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcbb2WcG0wA 1:36:39 �� Live P.O. Box Opening! 2.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEuD63GT-kQ 26:56 Happy Birthday!! 13 Years Old Twins Birthday! 10K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXCpJjwan9w 18:45 Moving Day! New House Update! 2.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbK_OWYCLBY 13:01 Love Our POOL!! 3.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vB6j8VNFs-M 19:17 Enjoying the Hot Tub and Pool!! New House Updates 4.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lddkes0vbpM 19:41 Strange Creatures in Our New House! New Furniture and New House Update 4.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy616G9bhXw 13:41 Twins Turning 13! 7.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDNVdAi2geA 13:14 Cardiologist Appt!! Tetralogy of Fallot 6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=216P8qSfmMs 12:08 Mario Monopoly!! 1.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k55vwF3qR7U 11:05 Pokemon GO Raids Trying to Get Legendary Pokemon 922 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_68I8FuqKw4 8:01 Ender Takes a Swim!! Cleaning Our Old House 1.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jItRhno5lM4 10:55 Mermaids in Our POOL!! 2.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY2Z56GQyLc 11:40 We Hired a Butler!! 1.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFdml9gWFbc 10:29 Back to School Supplies Shopping at Target!! 2017 2.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhMdomUQ31E 10:57 Family Fun and Dentist Appt for the Twins!! 1.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2knZp337Y3Y 12:14 HOTPOT Buffet Cooking!! Kid Tries Authentic Chinese Food Shabu Shabu 1.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKm1nb2SQqw 5:51 Another Pool DAY! 1.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruwKoW-hf3s 6:24 Jeremy's Birthday!! 947 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGW15_EO5B8 11:41 Family Movie Night Trying New Coke Zero Sugar 1.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n63XpREWbkI 9:25 Hoverboarding in Our Mansion!! 2.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUj4Wa7g5H0 7:12 Friends Visit! 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-anpvjETqs 9:58 Good Talk Maddy! 952 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSCFdjVTSBs 8:44 10 Million Subscribers!! 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxhSeZaxwzo 8:06 We Watched NASA Launch a Rocket! 718 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxrxkUYEtd8 6:58 Disney Cruise Ship Live! 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du8-v2q_TG0 10:47 Amazing Burgers! 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4oZ3dntP98 19:24 Eclipse Live From Disney! 1.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLd2vC7wYxo 7:54 Shopping Mall Trip! 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuV2k_rs58E 9:28 Cocoa Beach Trip!! 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7ZMRpD-SA8 13:07 NASA Visit Atlantis Shuttle! 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRHzX24WSjs 16:10 Disney Dream Cruise Room Tour 8610 5.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP8qiGwm_a8 14:45 Disney Dream Cruise Atlantis Resort Nassau Bahamas! 4.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVIveBE0Bb8 10:40 Disney Dream Cruise Castaway Cay! 2.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24Bq9TJ5fRs 8:50 Disney Dream Cruise Last night Enchanted Garden 2.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd3qrq2m9JE 10:30 Disney Dream Cruise Leaving the Ship Disney Springs and Ron Jon Surf Shop 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAXyNma7plk 6:03 Going Home! 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpfOFmn6t0c 9:08 BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY! Jump Street Trampoline Park! 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpRgKLVZXVI 13:34 BRACES UPDATE!! 2.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUuZS-WyqiE 10:48 A Dogs Purpose (is to guard donuts!!) 877 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9oEX4wMqdU 9:46 Happy DOG Day! 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaColNwW-Rg 12:13 SURPRISE for Jayden! 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLKK4ABp76Q 9:01 Learning to Skate Board! 963 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duLbNlhe-6M 10:19 First Day of School! 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRzfqQ_kc6o 12:14 Green DAY Concert and Tornado's! 849 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reYeyJTEM0Q 17:18 Saying Goodbye is Sad!! 2.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te7eLfnyLSg 13:15 New Twisty Puzzles! 969 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiTzetlPmW0 7:59 Busy Homeschool Day! 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlcgOyDAAIg 8:56 Harker: The Awakening is Available to Watch! 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sg4Y2CjONpQ 16:03 Watercolor Painting for Homeschool 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRXRRArdW98 15:13 Dollar Store Fun! 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djVZFmsYyig 10:12 Escaping from Prison! 323K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ic8-m1-aho 10:24 Math and Rocket League 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNydNkI-s6E 11:06 Jason's New Business?? Rocket League Blind Bags! 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJkxfbZrBbg 8:19 Tesla Model X!! 3.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGkiFBOQJJQ 7:41 FIRE Emergency Evacuating the MALL!! 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTBgAuwOvFY 12:04 Surprise in Our POOL!! 2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3rmS7mb9SU 14:45 Homeschool Science Talk and Experiment 2.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIomhvWonio 15:44 DIY Fluffy Slime!! Kids React 1.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2U7QBi3uYM 9:18 First Day of FALL!! 3.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71ceyYD-Ihg 9:14 WHY are We Celebrating?? 3.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5dgs54FQ-Y 10:31 Walmart and Learning Express Toy Shopping! 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2NNcKiFBQY 13:22 FitBit Ionic!! First Look and Review 7.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9yelz6HHEM 10:17 Jump Scare! Funny! 2.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg_iXfienHY 15:50 Trying To Get a Super NES Classic Edition! Nintendo Game Console 2.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=it6xjKl-agc 9:37 It's Been CRAZY! 3.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip6jiuYdurY 18:58 Most Annoying Twins!! 3.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xcmPziBdmw 58:30 Swim Time! 4.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e90cBSQlo8 13:10 Jesse Shares His Thoughts 3.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWWGFVmtMuU 6:46 NEW Twins Hatchimals Surprise!! What's Inside?? 3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ytwp4-w8iNU 7:52 SNES Classic Edition Unboxing!! 2.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vz1icpRb70 11:49 I'm a GREEK GOD! 7.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQpXbVWixsg 13:34 We Played Cuphead for TWO days!! 1.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weq22JjTivM 14:16 Puberty is Weird! Trying to BE Positive Learning How to Accept a Compliment 8.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URhsgZdbHpQ 9:16 Braces UPDATE!! The Difference Between Metal and Ceramic Braces 4.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ_lPtdvGFw 10:11 Caught HIM! Playing Stranger Things Game App 2.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrZM8nQlzSM 9:18 Exciting New Toys! Lightseekers 1.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSyKdEgAsB0 1:44:36 15,000 Subscribers!! Twins LIVE PO Box Opening, Q&A, and more! 4.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_tQ5sMVW-k 14:19 North Carolina State Fair!! 2.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvVMkOPLqlA 15:52 First Time Playing With Orbeez! My Dog Ate an Orbeez! 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjXWv06qKhs 16:33 Night Time Hot Tub!! 7.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2ZKET-TG8M 8:41 Chatting With Our Viewers! 1.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5rOiO8UogI 9:02 Fever?? Checking Temp!! 3.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8v2AA-4Ebg 13:42 Mystery Halloween Costume!! 2.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD-fnLBnU0I 15:55 NEW Google Pixel 2 XL!! Unboxing, First Look 2.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pY-tGSFENoU 25:52 Mysterious Halloween Costume Can YOU Guess?? 2.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcEhutKEjQA 11:58 Mickey DOG?? 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK_O7F-UUhM 13:33 Hiking and Hanging Out!! 2.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzzzmgjjkzw 8:25 NEW Smooshy Mushy Squeezable Squishie Toys and Blind Bags Bento Boxes and MORE!! 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rPKdPwgvr0 1:28:23 ��Trying the NEW Zombie Frappuccino From Starbucks!�� 2.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8X4l6zvNag 10:43 Hard MATH homeschool!! Seeds of Change Chicken Dinner 1.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jeg4ZUAR8o 8:09 More HARD Homeschool Work! 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtNuMNdwutM 11:23 Scratchy Art Fun! 1.4K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWkaSDN_7VE 15:35 Trying Zombie Frappucchino's!! 1.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7Tp1nsBats 13:56 Vicious Chihuahua!! 1.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsCMIuJWn2M 4:02 Luvabeau Doll Review! 2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxTzTHFZQPA 20:26 Shopping for More Furniture for Our New House 2.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYUBlVDJevk 21:12 DIY CUPHEAD Costume! 5.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBA3HKgjVd0 14:52 LightSeekers the Awakening Toy Review 1.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5GxAAKdJZo 16:12 Finishing The Halloween Costume DIY Cuphead 2.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoLIgBvbNHA 15:51 Our Twin Life Halloween Spectacular!! Better Late then NEVER! 2.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGXgU22xFRo 10:49 Jesse KILLS Dumbledore! 1.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6a-i0Xb_oxU 12:36 Check Out Our Attic! 22K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9DJFEAlYLI 2:50 BIGGEST Paw Patrol Lookout Tower! Toy Unboxing With Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Ckn Toys 1.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhJ8vpQ2obQ 18:41 Creatures in Our POOL!! Playing With Our Rocket Copters!! 2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZod1ZD1EU8 13:36 Behind the Scenes 2.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UD2843veIg 12:38 Day in the Life Vlog 2.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP_Wuzxk7W8 11:43 Puberty is Weird! Stinky Arm Pits!! 22K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZZbLfvdEEo 16:50 Hollister Shopping and Picking Out First Deodorant 4.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VD2guU2z3eY 9:57 Pool on FIRE!! 2.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRX09wN-5x4 19:26 Setting Up Bird Feeders .. Will They Come?? 1.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3n1V9Y4OQCQ 16:21 Everbody JUMP, JUMP! 2.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu_tSiwwPrY 8:21 REAL Mickey Waffles!! Disney at Home!! 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkv3mjqFRLY 9:57 POOL Sprung a LEAK!! Hangng Out With Our Friends! 3.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STv78azeprY 9:58 Puberty is Weird pt 2!! Getting Teens to Talk! 5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmXOkNWkY5E 13:50 Jesse is SICK!! 3.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFu9jruWy4A 7:56 PAINFUL Braces UPDATE!! EXTRA Bands!! 4.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvr5HQRIIvg 14:30 Jesse Has a FEVER!! 3.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcMA6oTQGYE 16:30 What I Want For Christmas!! My Christmas Wish List 2017! 3.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAr2SwNmg5s 11:27 Playing Stranger Things Game Talking to Dustin! 2.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-YfczRjXpE 7:36 STOP Scaring ME!! November Beach Day! 4.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdIrxdsmoPo 14:14 Rock Climbing with Friends! 1.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqubxBoiDS8 12:12 I Can't Believe We Found Money!! Dinner at the Angus Barn! 2.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWhTsmlsbQ8 8:45 Love Our Besties!! 3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EoIEqs4cVk 17:54 Opening Early Christmas Presents on Thanksgiving Day!! 2.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qxuu0ffuRQQ 11:45 What DO Dog Treats Taste Like?? 2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uFa1yjfFV0 9:13 Family Movie with Friends! 3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOLz013EXyQ 10:02 Will They Ever Make It?? 1.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pL7qp6ONyk 11:23 For The Birds!! 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idSvKLUM8gs 10:55 WHY is Youtube DOING This? 4.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MB6gtKWAC8 15:19 Happy Birthday URGO!! 2.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo_fCfq_WbQ 15:27 You're FIRED! 3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3YBb2hXy0Q 16:21 We Got a Christmas Tree!! 1.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mepxXpLJboA 17:38 Growing UP! Jayden Has a MUSTACHE!! 2.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEtkcyMz-m4 17:48 I Got White ZOMBAS!! Freak Out!! Am I Dreaming 2.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVa8FW8e7gM 15:09 Gross School Work, Gross Bugs and Gross Cookies!! 1.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBWKsnn4LsY 14:02 Decorating the Christmas Tree!! 1.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FF6JYgR7LU 14:58 We Met Eleven!! Claw Machines and Finishing up the Tree! 2.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_GxTaj0XuQ 14:31 Christmas Tree Frappuccino Surprise Early Christmas Present and SNOW in North Carolina! 1.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-mgGuKLtTA 11:51 Christmas Shopping for My Twin! 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1qd2l-zNQE 14:52 I Mailed Myself To My Sister! 2.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttfQ1Gjwnqc 6:32 Christmas Braces UPDATE!! 2.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiBkmbUC6vg 18:26 Gingerbread House Fun! 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FyN7cZDb1w 12:15 I'm DIZZY! BIG Treats for Ender! 2.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ka7AZyJnBKY 4:34 Zoomer Show Pony By Spin Master Review! 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDlw7w_2mnY 20:46 Gingerbread Houses VOTE for Your Favorite! VLOGMAS 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuYYmlxLHGo 17:16 SUPPORT The Twins!! Why SO much Hate?? 4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkeDyYrAY70 14:54 We LOVE You Guys!! 2.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht5h_2KOS0k 13:47 Smooshy Mushy Series 2 Yummy Scented Squishy Surprise Do Dat Donut 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQtI1oY-4Zw 17:41 Christmas Shopping for GIRLS!! 1.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mklRDMnUCks 13:54 Three Set's Twins!! 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkGDPJEaig8 54:51 Opening Christmas Presents!! 3.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5TxwN2ULoM 15:10 Merry Christmas We Got Haircuts!! 4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f9dc-dXzjw 10:42 Merry Christmas EVE! 1.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOg-fG1WmOc 9:04 What I Got For Christmas 2017 Christmas Haul! 3.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6aaLVmgls4 20:50 Christmas Morning 2017 with Our Twin Life Christmas Special!! Part 1 Opening Presents! 5.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho0Bcb1nkQU 20:21 Christmas Morning 2017 Our Twin Christmas Part 2 Opening Presents 5.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Di-LVYpTZ-Y 7:29 What I Got For Christmas 2017 Jesse's Chrismtas Haul!! 2.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR3hal2RSPc 17:09 NOT A Crazy Clown Video!! 2.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZfpnBrrlhc 10:30 Ezy Roller Go Cart!! 2.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AZIHHqD_M 1:11:17 Happy New Year!! 2.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot85WOXkHH8 15:24 Twins Learning How to Playing Darts!! 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J_uHvoWc_Q 17:02 TESLA Model 3!! Playing Getting Over It! 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYQaRFgsiVs 8:20 Crazy New Years Eve!! VERY Loud!! 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78Ztp1JQCVg 9:32 New Years Day! What Did We Do? 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-qFoDr3Rw8 13:40 Twins Annoy Each Other!! 2.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyB5Ko0WVhk 16:03 SNOW in North Carolina!! 1.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOey4Qt8K88 15:57 Hide n Seek With My Dog!! 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WpnFw4vqDY 7:36 Jayden Talks and Mom Plays Gardenscapes 1.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYXg5GXl03k 16:12 Teen Testing (Glucose) Blood Sugar! 2.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j9Facp6dfE 20:02 What Are We Cooking Up?? 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78DyBEwCrwM 33:10 Pizza Hut Charades and Learning Express 2.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzaTBBUOPik 16:05 The Twins Clean UP and Goodbye Winter!! 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI5524-iU6g 19:40 Trip To a Chocolate Factory!! Videri in Raleigh NC 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaq7T5kyTJY 12:18 Moms New Haircut!! 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92AvAXMt3ko 15:26 Time 4 Learning homechool curriculum, Homemade Frappuccino's, and Toys!! 1.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRx87LWnTzM 8:55 Go Patriots! Will They Go to the Super Bowl?? 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rtdd3_rcbm4 10:54 Twin Friends Come Over to Hang Out!! 1.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hlg45QQf1bw 45:22 Its Snowing!! 1.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg_p__HpG1k 13:45 Jump SCARE! Hilarious! FLOOF!! 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJmKrMfapcE 2:09 Jayden as a toddler snowboarding!! TBT 2008 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyecDcCHkSM 6:41 Braces UPDATE! Good News for Jesse!! Power Chains for Jayden 2.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbE5wjRDt9A 22:42 Record Snowfall 2018 in North Carolina!! Dangerous Roads Playing With Yoda!! 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq7ELtohu_0 10:49 We Got SO Much Snow!! Instant Pot Ham Dinner! 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ma-vk6yqtOU 19:51 Exploding Kittens! Card Game Playing in the SNOW! 1.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbbcE3RcaKw 1:22:28 Four Years of Daily Vlogging Special Live Celebration 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzIj_YyEdYo 8:48 Eating At the Twins Favorite Restaurant! 1.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqT11lNSOq8 11:34 Stranger Things in Our House! Funky Town Dance Moves! 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjAFMGvgKTA 0:37 Try NOT to Laugh at Laughing Baby on Swing! TBT 807 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVV0X6LSIoU 15:24 Run Like a Girl! 2.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk9fbdeqxPc 14:19 We Got Some Cool New Toys!! Spelunky Collectibles! 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1u4YTf-qUs 16:51 Pottery Painting, Playground and Paddington! We Had a Busy Day! 1.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVxIlhKxSlY 9:36 Tesla Meetup and Japanese Hibachi! 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oA9LKf9LLcs 12:41 Jaydens in TROUBLE!! We Chew With Our Mouths Open! 1.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h62t-cyobw 10:07 I WON HQ Trivia Game Show!! WITH SCOTT ROGOWSKY 3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMlkl8EgWsQ 13:11 I'm SORRY!! 2.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8o4JLRTAFc 1:19 We're Going To Disney World .. Wake UP!! 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHk2jipMgy0 10:31 Kick YOU in the $#@! 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9gzz8QSfl4 11:27 Ender Steals the Show! 1.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VjvqkjD28s 8:10 Let's Make POPCORN! Jiffy Pop Is Awesome! 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhbQDPkqkJE 11:06 American Kids Try British Candy!! 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmBQQleDsBE 13:56 It's OVER!! 3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXgYkheN1fA 9:39 KUNG POW! (Pao) 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMf5TP8Cls8 15:22 Does It Work?? Clairol Root Touch Up! 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqreG_eWQVE 7:59 Mom Surprises Jesse!! He Can't Believe She Did This Prank!! 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuIVtlA604I 13:02 �� Twins At the Dentist!! Do They Have Cavities?? �� 2.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOlVntnndTg 11:32 �� He Can't Believe What He Got!! �� 1.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1m_w0enhGXk 16:36 �� May The FORCE Be With YOU! Legendary Yoda!! �� 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZtvVilppKY 12:23 You Won't Believe THIS!! 13 Year Old Quiz Show Champion!! 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czip092T_-Q 7:15 He Ate a BUG!! 1.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIBZLaKpP2s 21:07 �� This KID Can COOK!! ��‍�� 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTBx-ln5bAE 20:25 Flush Force Surprise Monsters Collectible Opening Fun with Our Twin Life!! 2.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMp3QM-SMWg 10:23 He Hit the Jackpot! 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hfz1Xl82r_8 12:55 Quality Time With the Twins! 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ7aidQ7LRc 54:19 Update .. Look Who's Here!! 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AA0XRPV3lsQ 4:39 Tesla 3 and Tesla Roadster!! 1.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4UB3Lfm7LY 23:55 Family Time Build a Bear PF Changs and Knock Knock Jokes! 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6FylotXcgY 11:21 Swimming in February!! 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSLzrYWD_6c 5:26 Walt Disney World Family Trip Vlog Day 1! 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL5M8YyrdS4 21:44 We Have a SECRET Surprise!! Live Vlog! 2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLaotK_3zng 24:49 Birthday Pool Party and Opening Presents!! 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLlUF97xeiM 15:17 Jayden's in Love!! 2.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20-frR8fG08 17:30 We Got a New Pet!! 2.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6yKIarJD2Y 9:50 New Pet Kitty Update! 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQCEZnAD98U 4:26 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Day 2 POP Century 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2lv8H327Ok 14:01 Making Chocolate Chip Muffins! 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-j8atBxnvg 4:23 Braces UPDATE More POWER CHAINS! 2.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8JgpILqLFg 10:36 House Tour Update Moving the Classroom 2.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTnsIy8oew4 11:35 We Got Flu Shots! 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmAQGfs9kA0 4:48 Playing NERF at the Park!! 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X8E3AHlj2o 8:44 Teaching the Dog Not To Chase Our Cat! 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRkvczR4RjM 12:39 Awesome Surprises For the Twins!! Super Excited Opening Gifts!! 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIlNOQVVURk 11:08 Haircuts!! 1.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0-MJcVHZOY 9:31 A Tesla for the Twins!! Mini Tesla!! 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_C6bsTp8u0 10:14 Bread Fail! Going Out for Ice Cream and Random Clips Vlog 2.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3ouS-jQK1U 15:53 We Lost Our CAT!! Missing!! 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeuvKPMWwb0 3:49 I Have Amazing Hair!! 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmVRCgy-3ao 9:51 Trying MUSHROOMS!! 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Uko6wsw38U 8:31 Emergency Room Visit Jesse Get's a Cast for Broken Finger! 2.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw2UG3aIJ3o 11:43 Super LOUD Movie Theater!! Super Sour Jelly Beans!! 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGaT4-z3BN8 6:56 Awesome Day at the Beach!! 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wcpaXjUh74 15:05 Cute Kitty Video!! Working on Homeschool and MORE Snow! 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoKmuf0751k 12:32 Twins Don't Wear Make-Up!! Fighting Over Pajamas!! 3.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7JWgVOQUvg 14:13 Twins Dancing in Jersey Mikes! The Dog Steals My Pizza!! 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBjd2IaPPiI 13:53 Walt Disney World Family Vacation Day 2 pt 2 Nov 2014 769 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqwYk5RVmxQ 13:07 Our Channel Explained! Come Chat With Us 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otqf6UiQjKg 17:54 Locked OUT of the House BAREFOOT!! 2.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6fMVkF8iFc 53:48 Our Channel Come Chat With Us! 1.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99jLgefau_g 3:35 Twins at the Beach! 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSmVNIlVPxc 13:19 Can YOU Figure Out Our Riddle?? 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypgeUUp3f_I 12:55 Shopping at Our Favorite Store! 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCDdVf0vhUQ 14:34 We DEMOLISHED Our HOUSE!! You Won't BELIEVE What We DID! 2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFYwu2m3vi4 19:34 Splitting Up The Twins!! 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBjeZIDdYKA 16:26 Twins VS The CLAW! 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I207kLDyquw 9:13 Twins at the Lake!! 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uztu2xZQGCY 12:30 Cool Cat Condo!! 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1fU8vXSvfs 13:05 Life with Tetralogy of Fallot Wearing a Holter Monitor 3.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ka9zMwxsKEg 6:32 You Won't Believe What He ATE!! 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgAmEsy4WDQ 9:34 Secret Workshop for Mining Cryptocurrency!! 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVmOzlJYkOw 10:56 Wreck This Journal! 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XytzbmnKytk 16:31 Shopping For Spring Break Clothes at Target!! 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAFzxZCXaps 17:08 Jesse Has Surgery! 4.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MJevXyFkfY 11:21 Spring Break Haircuts! 2.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPbwiosPuu4 8:52 My Cat Likes to Shower! 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4E5V8IDvRE 23:09 Spring Break Update! 2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGS7UIFMv3w 9:25 Seeing Ready Player ONE! 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzag6HIi7Kg 21:58 Cat Plays With Fidget Spinner, Dog Does a Puzzle! 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4VyX-mTt58 17:24 What Did the Easter Bunny Bring?? 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxju_GbelWY 13:04 Trying the New Fitbit Ionics in the Pool! 5.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HqPdMOVBWU 11:09 First Vet Visit! SURPRISING news! 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW_NXUmz5lk 5:56 Are My Teeth Straight? Braces UPDATE! 2.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHqcpVRZsI0 12:31 I Love My New Underwear!! 4.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1AsB6ROTJg 6:01 Spring Break ROAD Trip!! 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0fKgeho4Fk 11:58 Cool New Pool Toys! 8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtyABJk4c6Q 15:47 New House Tour!! Our Spring Break Home! 4.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APKdkT9bqJE 13:32 Walt Disney World Trip Day 1 Magic Kingdom!! Spring Break 1.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYEBeZAqgzg 21:43 Walt Disney World Trip Day 1 pt 2 Animal Kingdom First Time Seeing Avatar World!! 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeICch3aXHM 8:21 Really Fun Japanese Restaraunt! 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDjeuu2UUbY 10:01 Walt Disney World Trip Magic Kingdom! Day 3 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y8eckopZaU 30:03 Live From The Magic Kingdoms Purple Wall! 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qjbd7vq0Fbk 11:23 Walt Disney World Trip Magic Kingdom Day 3 pt 2! 997 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgb0IsBmrR8 15:41 You Won't Believe What He Did!! WonderWorks in Orlando 2.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSAYkJs8rKY 16:02 Walt Disney World Trip Day 5 Epcot pt 1 Flower and Garden Festival 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49pQrCY1bgc 12:47 Walt Disney World Trip Day 5 pt 2 Spring Break Test Track! 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwP4aa9TLWw 11:19 Walt Disney World Trip Day 6 Hollywood Studios Meeting Youtubers! 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16S7GnZ0UN0 14:15 Jesse on Stage With Rick Springfield!! Epcot Flower and Garden Festival Disney World 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbJPbBX7RH8 9:29 Epcot and More Rick Springfield Day 8 Spring Break 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFMn6fzBz8M 13:04 Walt Disney World Trip Hollywood Studios Star Wars Fireworks and Sci Fi Diner! 982 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmM87Jqjb1s 1:32:36 LIVE Come Chat With US! PO Box Opening 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kInrREDZKk 13:08 Emergency Dr Appt at Disney! Animal Kingdom Day 10 Spring Break 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtISYLcDWcU 16:56 Magical Day at Magic Kingdom! Spring Break Day 11 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lplz4TQfZ5E 5:29 Surprise Guest WHO Can it BE?? Spring Break 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Vg1eoXld10 13:22 Pool Time! 3.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gw7zelaI4I 13:55 Disney World Animal Kingdom Day 13 Spring Break 972 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7-EVFtqkEY 11:21 Magic Kingdom Day! Spring Break Day 14 1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs6eQHPnDfs 13:36 EPCOT Thomas's Last Day! Spring Break Day 15 1.4K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VQhBjYClIM 5:30 Braces UPDATE XRays and More! 1.8K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EheQqLc4p1c 8:22 Pool Day!! Spring Break Day 16 2.7K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYfWsYZ2b_k 7:47 Tusker House Surprise! Disney World Spring Break Day 1.2K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZBp1wXlTi0 15:02 Last Day at Magic Kingdom! Spring Break Disney Trip 1.6K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AaIDa5TEwA 8:44 It's the END .. We Made it! 1.4K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTr4U_u5R-M 7:07 We're HOME! Getting Ender! 1.3K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyggfZxSElk 8:08 It's Good to be Home! 1.6K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URa0haj0Q-c 10:48 Social Blade Twins (or triplets)! 1.4K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rHHyMO8MCQ 10:49 Trying NEW Drinks at Dunkins! 983 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oELbf--1Kc 11:59 Our FIRST Pool Day! Jayden Catches a SHINY Pokemon! 5.5K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9eEIAwEb5Q 20:10 Go on a Date with Mom and Urgo!! 991 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHg0rJYr3Bo 18:47 We Found a Magical Land! Do Fairies Live There?? 1.4K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ph4YzS_xz_s 1:01:52 Live Stream .. Lunch Time Chat! 1.3K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pz1N5qnEIPw 9:15 Mothers Day Dinner at Fujisan Japanese Steakhouse! 1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvW3yxPnGo4 11:58 Our FAVORITE SQUISHIES Smooshy Mushy Series 3 Creamery Ice Cream Squish Toys! 861 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d70bxyq0rY 13:59 Teaching Math to my Twin! 1.2K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjewJ1w5G7A 13:36 Road Trip Again!! Trip to Asheville NC! 1.6K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFEb6s7PbXU 1:08:29 Live Lunch Time Chat 1.1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RygBWRNEqTQ 10:03 Smokey Mountains Lake Lure NC Family Trip! 1.2K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7wzeWau27s 14:06 Lake Lure North Carolina Family Trip Day 2 1K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWmzFD5ulGw 11:04 Biltmore Mansion Asheville NC - The Biltmore Estate 879 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwe6SoeRtrg 15:36 Horseback Riding in the Mountains! 1.1K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_Gw8-WwO2M 9:54 Boating on Lake Lure NC! 918 views2 days ago Gallery IMG_20180617_075537.jpg IMG_20180617_075614.jpg IMG_20180617_075810.jpg IMG_20180617_075927.jpg IMG_20180617_080001.jpg IMG_20180617_080139.jpg IMG_20180617_080201.jpg IMG_20180617_080310.jpg IMG_20180617_080410.jpg IMG_20180617_080754.jpg IMG_20180617_081123.jpg IMG_20180617_081149.jpg IMG_20180617_081225.jpg IMG_20180617_081246.jpg IMG_20180617_081304.jpg Category:Our Twin Life Family Category:Videos Category:YouTube